Baper?
by Bsion
Summary: Wonwoo, Jihoon, Junghan baper! gegara apa? SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!
1. Chapter 1

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini lumayan panas. Cukup panas buat Wonwoo yang lebih milih tidur-tiduran dikasurnya. Gak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma tiduran aja.

Dan disuasana sepi dikamarnya, cowo ganteng ini tersentak. Kaget karena pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba kebuka cukup keras. Wonwoo mendengus kecil dan balik lagi rebahin diri –setelah sebelumnya terduduk, karena kaget tentu aja- ngebiarin Junghan sama Jihoon masuk kamarnya. Duduk disamping kirinya.

"Jihoon-ah, gimana nih? Bingung.."

Itu suara Junghan. Lagi merengek. Wonwoo kepo. Diam-diam ngedengerin.

"Ya gimana..?"

Balesan Jihoon ngambang. Dia juga bingung sambil sesekali mainin hapenya. Junghan juga sama, cuma mukanya dia sedikit panik. Wonwoo yang mulai tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. Memutar matanya malas.

"Kalian itu udah gede. Masih aja main gituan."

"BERISIK!"

Cowo ganteng rambut hitam itu langsung masang muka kesel. Dia kan ngomong baik-baik, bisa kali ngebalesnya juga santai aja. Gak usah diteriakin. Wonwoo gak budeg kok.

Wonwoo bangun. Duduk ngedahap kedua sahabatnya itu. Badannya dia sandarin dikepala ranjangnya.

"Dasar jomblo. Cari pacar beneran sana."

Junghan sama Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum geli lebih tepatnya.

"Plis deh nu, lo juga jomblo. Jomblo jangan teriak jomblo."

Jihoon ngambil bantal dan langsung dia hantem ke muka Wonwoo yang malah asik ketawa. Junghan diem aja. Dia masih bingung. Gak tau bingungin apa. Wonwoo, coba tanya.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Mukanya kusut banget."

Junghan langsung naruh hapenya dia asal dan megang tangan Wonwoo. Ditarik-tarik juga.

"Wonwoo~ gimana nih? Bingu~ng."

Wonwoo ngeliatin Jihoon. Nyoba minta penjelasan.

"Dia baru ganti pin. Trus nyari couple. Udah ada yang cocok, cuma ya.. gak cuma satu orang."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Ngerti sama yang barusan diomongin sama Jihoon. Jadi Junghan lagi galau toh, gegara bingung milih couple. Dasar anak RP!

Tapi Wonwoo juga kurang ngerti sih main RP itu gimana. Tapi yah, sok-sok aja lah.

"Yaelah hyung, pilih yang paling cocok aja. Hyung lebih suka yang mana."

Junghan tiduran. Mainin hapenya sebentar trus ngasih unjuk ke Wonwoo.

"Ini rp Joshua, gue duluan kenal sama dia sih. Enak orangnya perhatian. Trus nih satu lagi nih rp Scoups, dia gokil banget, gue suka. Dia lucu."

Wonwoo ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Ngebaca sekilas-sekilas chat-an Junghan sama Joshua sama Scoups. Dia pribadi sih juga bingung kalo kaya gini. Dua-dua nya seru. Sama-sama tipe nya Junghan juga lagi.

"Gue sih lebih suka yang model Joshua. Soalnya rp sekarang susah nyari yang kaya dia."

Jihoon buka suara juga. Dia asik dipojok kanan sama hape nya. Wonwoo natep dia bingung.

"Kenapa gak lo ambil aja kalo gitu?"

Bantal yang tadi kena muka Wonwoo, balik lagi ngehajar muka dia. Bikin itu cowo satu langsung ngedumel ke Junghan.

"Dia udah couple Wonwoo. Jan ngajarin yang enggak-enggak deh."

Wonwoo cemberut. Melukin bantal tadi biar kaga nyasar lagi ke muka nya.

"Ya kan gue gak tau. Eh, couple lo siapa Ji?"

"RP Hoshi."

Wonwoo ngangguk lagi. Dia jadi kepo nih.

"Emang main gituan seru ya?"

Serentak, Junghan sama Jihoon saling tatap. Senyum-senyum jahat mulai muncul di muka mereka. Bagus banget, Wonwoo kaga sadar. Asik mainin hape Junghan.

"Seru banget! Gila, saking seru nya gue ampe kaga bisa jelasin nih kayanya."

Wonwoo natep jijik ke Jihoon yang OOC. Udah di ff ini OOC makin OOC lagi.

"Biasa aja kali. Ah, gue liat kaga seru. Tuh Junghan hyung, baru gini aja udah galau."

"Kok jadi gue dibawa-bawa/?"

Junghan merenggut. Dia ngambil balik hape nya secara paksa. Wonwoo kepo banget ama hapenya.

"Beneran Wonwoo. Cobain dah. Apalagi kalau udah ada couple sama famstie, wah betah deh lo."

Wonwoo natep ragu sekarang. Junghan sih ngangguk-ngangguk aja ngeiyain. Setuju banget lebih tepatnya sama yang dibilang Jihoon.

Wonwoo langsung ngambil hapenya.

"Eh tapi, emang tujuan awal lo berdua main gituan tuh apaan? Udah lama masih aja betah gak bosen-bosen. Apalagi lo Jihoon, udah tiga tahun juga.."

Jihoon nyengir. Emang, dibanding Junghan, dia yang paling senior main RP.

"Bosen sih jelas ada. Paling kalo gue bosen, ya gue ganti pin, cari lagi famstie yang seru."

Wonwoo ngangguk kecil.

"Gue pribadi sih main RP awalnya kaga sengaja. Tapi karena gue nyaman, ya gue lanjutin. Walaupun RP sekarang makin lama makin 'gitu' tapi ya gue gak nanggepin banget sih. Kaya RP-RP yadong, atau RP sok famous, atau emang famous beneran. Gue sih bodo amat sama yang gitu. Apalagi RP yang ribet sama urusan real. Nanya-nanya asli nya cewe apa cowo. Kaga penting banget RP begitu."

Lagi. Wonwoo cuma ngangguk aja. Antara ngerti sama kaga.

"Menurut gue, RolePlayer itu fake world dimana lo bisa nyari orang yang emang bener-bener tulus buat temenan sama lo. Dia gak mandang lo kaya, lo cewe/cowo, lo apalah-apalah. Mereka yang tetep jadi temen lo sekalipun dia gak tau sama sekali lo siapa. Disaat didunia real kita, susah nyari orang yang gitu."

Kali ini Junghan juga ikut ngangguk bareng Wonwoo. Dia setuju banget. Emang dia main RP juga karena itu tujuannya.

Wonwoo jadi bingung deh. Dia ngerasa sedikit tertarik. Tapi dia gengsi buat ngomong. Iya lah gengsi, orang tiap ini dua orang curhat tentang RP ke dia, dia selalu nyuruh mereka buat stop main. Masa sekarang...

Oke, Wonwoo udah putusin.

Dia bakalan main diem-diem. Nyoba dulu gitu. Gak papa kan?

.

.

.

Sekarang kamar nya Wonwoo balik lagi sepi. Junghan sama Jihoon udah pulang daritadi. Dengan ending Junghan yang masih juga bingung milih Joshua atau Scoups. Dan Jihoon yang senyum-senyum sendiri mainin hapenya.

Kan. Wonwoo jadi makin kepo.

Cowo itu ngambil hapenya dan langsung buka aplikasi BBM Mod yang udah dia unduh tadi. Dia langsung masukin email dan password juga username yang masih pake nama aslinya. Trus langsung dia sign up pake itu. Nunggu sebentar sebelum id bbm nya jadi.

Sambil nunggu, dia bingung mau main jadi siapa. Tadi dia udah bolak-balik buka galeri Junghan sama Jihoon, nyari siapa yang cocok buat dia mainin. Ada beberapa character yang dia pilih sih. Ada Shownu Monsta X, Ravi atau Leo Vixx, trus member boyband baru Seventeen. Ada si Mr. Wristband, Dokyeom, Junhui, atau Mr. Beanie. Wonwoo bingung.

Jadi dia mutusin buat nyari fakta-fakta nya mereka dulu. Cuma member Seventeen aja karena Wonwoo ngefans banget sama Leo, Ravi sama Shownu, jadi udah pasti dia tahu banget tentang mereka bertiga. Nah member Seventeen ini nih. Wonwoo masih baru banget. Kalau bukan karena pengaruh Junghan sama Jihoon. Dia bakalan sama sekali gak tau Seventeen.

Dan waktu lagi asik browsing, dia nemu satu artikel dimana si Mr. Wristband itu couplean sama Mr. Beanie. Cowo manis itu langsung ngebuka artike itu dan baca-baca semua isi maupun komentar-komentarnya. Gak tau kenapa dia jadi suka aja. Apalagi Jihoon pernah bilang kalau visualnya dia sama si Mr. Beanie itu mirip. Jadi deh Wonwoo sekarang nyari banyak-banyak fotonya si Mr. Beanie. Dia udah mutusin buat main jadi si rapper nya Seventeen itu.

Udah selesai, dia langsung buka BBM nya lagi trus ganti display picture. Trus display name nya dia ganti jadi buat Jeon Wonwoo, nama aslinya dia. Dan Bean dari si Mr. Beanie. Sipp.

Wonwoo langsung bangkit buat buka laci mejanya. Ngambil satu buku dan langsung buka halaman yang udah dia tandain. Isinya? Pin beberapa anak RP yang sukses dia copy diam-diam. Bagus Wonwoo. Lo niat banget.

Gerak cepet, Wonwoo langsung invite semua pin disana dan minta tolong promote ke orang yang udah kontakan sama dia. Dan dalam waktu sebentar aja kontaknya dia langsung banyak. Banyak banget. Dalam waktu dua jam aja kontaknya dia lebih dari 800. Bagus Wonwoo. Good Job!

Oke, biarkan Wonwoo sebentar buat kenalan sama dunia Roleplayer.

Mending intip Junghan atau Jihoon dulu.

Junghan aja deh.

Nah. Junghan. Cowo cantik rambut panjang ini sekarang udah asik diruang tamu rumahnya sendiri. Duduk-duduk, tiduran, tengkurep, jongkok ampe ngangkang di sofa udah dia cobain semua itu posisi saking lamanya dia disana. Hapenya udah dua kali kena charge sama dia. Betah aja gitu ketawa-ketawa, cemberut, ngedumel sendiri. Alhamdulilahnya nih, sekarang lagi musim libur buat anak kuliah kaya dia, jadi santai-santai aja main hape tanpa mikirin tugas. Beruntung juga, Junghan baru aja pisah sama orang tua nya. Orang tuanya mutusin buat tinggal dirumah kakek-neneknya jauh jauh disana. Yah, menderita dah Junghan kalo temen-temen kuliahnya tau. Bisa abis ini rumah babak belur.

Cowo cantik ini duduk sambil nyenderin badannya. Ngebales chat dari Joshua yang baru aja nongol. Gak tau dari mana. Junghan gak mau kepo. Ntar disangka yang kaga-kaga lagi.

Yah walaupun dia yakin kalo Joshua itu bukan orang yang kaya gitu. Joshua itu terlalu baik buat dituduh jahat. Yang ada Junghan yang jahat udah bilang dia macem-macem. Ya gak?

Nah pas banget nih. Joshua nongol, Scoups juga muncul. Dia ngechat Junghan lagi pas tadi ijin brb sebentar. Langsung aja dong dibales sama Junghan.

 _Secoupeskrim_

 _Hai cantik, cogan kombek._

Di gituin. Lah Junghan salting.

 _Cheonhan_

 _Ganteng apaan?! Gue kali yg ganteng._

Abis bales gitu, pas banget ada bunyi ping lagi. Bagus. Dari Joshua.

 _Hojosh_

 _Hehe, tadi ada acara sebentar. Kamu lagi apa? Udah makan siang kan?_

Iihh perhatian banget masa. Kalo Junghan baper gimana?

 _Cheonhan_

 _Lagi duduk aja sendiri._

 _Udah kok tadi makan siangnya._

 _Kamu juga jangan lupa ya, nanti sakit lagi kaya kemarin._

Bohong banget lagi duduk, sekarang udah ngangkang lagi begitu juga-_-

Dan plis Junghan, lo baper trus apa kabarnya dia lo perhatiin juga gitu?! Jan php dah-_-

Udahlah, mending balik lagi liatin Wonwoo.

Liatin Junghan mah bikin baper/?

"WKWKWK :v"

Lah, suara siapa tuh? Ngakak nya luar biasa ._.

"Najis dah ini orang pea bener :v"

Jihoon-_-

Yaudah liat Jihoon dulu ya bentar.

Nah kalau tadi Junghan kan diruang tengah, lah kalo Jihoon, lagi asik nongkrong didepan rumahnya. Mumpung udah lumayan sore juga, sepoi-sepoi lah.

Si cowo rambut pink ini lagi ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Di intip dikit sih dari couplenya dia sendiri si Hopiting. Jadi kepo sama chatan nya, liat gak ya? :v

Tapi kan mau liat Wonwoo. Ke Wonwoo aja yuk, jangan gangguin orang pacaran di RP, bahaya :'v

Lah lah tunggu..

Ini baru ditinggal bentar ngapa si Wonwoo udah gegulingan gak jelas begitu?

Waahh ada sesuatu nih pasti.

Kenapa nu? Intip dikit lah chat-annya..

 _kemwrist._

 _Beneran gue hyung. Senyum lo lebih manis dari segala hal manis yg ada didunia ini :v_

Iihh Wonwoo cieeeee udah dapet gebetan aja. Siapa tuh? :'v

Mukanya Wonwoo merah tipis-tipis. Dia udah gigitin bibirnya aja digombalin kaya gitu. Bodo amat lah dia dibilang kaya cewe juga. Yah namanya juga orang jarang dipuji trus tau-tau digombalin. Yah begini jadinya.

Wonwoo langsung ngetik balesannya. Cepet.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Apaan sih! Dasar gembel!_

Alah, biar gembel gitu juga tetep senyum-senyum lo nu.

 _Kemwrist._

 _Gue serius hyung._

Wonwoo makin gigitin bibirnya. Kok jadi serius gini sih/?

Ekspresi mukanya dia berubah. Dari seneng banget, langsung lemes gitu.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Inget noh couple lo._

Yaaahh Wonwoo. Dia udah punya couple masa nu

Wonwoo badmood. Dia langsung naruh hape nya dimeja dan keluar kamarnya. Kedapur. Dia haus. Laper juga sekalian. Dari pagi belom sempet makan karena males.

Itu cowo satu langsung ngambil gelas pas udah sampe dapur. Pas mau buka kulkas yang posisinya pas banget disamping jendela, dia bisa ngeliat jelas si Jihoon yang ternyata masih asik didepan rumahnya. Masih senyum-senyum. Wonwoo yang ngeliatnya, geleng-geleng. Itu orang udah persis orang gila. Senyum-senyum sendiri depan rumah, kabel power bank ngelilit dileher, muka merah, rambut berantakan kena angin. Duh Jihoon. Untung imut. Coba kalo kaga. Udah pen Wonwoo sambit ama gelas aja bawaannya.

Tapi tunggu..

Jihoon seenyum-senyum kek orang gila gitu pasti karena lagi asik chat sama couple nya. Asik romantis-romantisan, gila-gilaan. Trus... Wonwoo... disini, jadi korban php gitu?

"Dih!"

Wonwoo kesel sendiri. Apaan coba? Baru sahari, belom ada sehari malah, dia udah begini nasib nya di RP. Kok ngenes sih?!

"Diissss"

Cowo itu langsung pergi dari dapur. Lupa sama gelasnya, tapi itu botol air dari kulkas dia bawa-bawa. Gak tau lah, Wonwoo makin badmood.

.

.

Besoknya. Mood nya Wonwoo masih buruk.

Dia buka hape nya males, dan langsung cek BBM RP nya dia. Banyak yang chat nya belum dia bales. Tapi lebih banyak broadcast kaga jelas-_-

Dan udah tau gak jelas gitu, masih aja dia buka satu-satu! Dia invite yang pada ngepromote orang, lumayan nambah kontak. Begitu dia mikirnya. Yaudahlah terserah Wonwoo.

Si cowo rambut item ini ngeliat jam bentar. Dia ada janji sama Junghan sama Jihoon buat jalan-jalan. Jadi dia butuh siap-siap sekarang. Dan lebih lagi, dia butuh ngelock hapenya dan pastiin kalo dua makhluk itu gak minjem hapenya dia. Bisa bahaya nanti kalo ketauan. Bisa abis diceng-cengin dia nanti.

Gak! Wonwoo gak mau! Wonwoo lagi badmood jan bikin tambah badmood dah.

Apalagi, si kemwrist itu-_- pas dari kemarin Wonwoo ngilang gak balesin chat nya dia, dia neror Wonwoo ternyata! Dia ngirim banyak banget chat-an. Hampir isinya minta maaf semua sih. Mungkin dia peka kali ya kalo Wonwoo ngerasa diphpin.

Laah Wonwoo! Lo nya aja yang baper!

.

.

Dan, disini deh mereka. Wonwoo, Junghan, sama Jihoon udah nongkrong-nongkrong enak di café langganan mereka. Daritadi asik ngobrol-ngobrol, becanda, ketawa ampe diliatin orang gegera berisik sendiri itu meja. Udah tau ini café nuansa klasik yak, bacotannya kaga ada yang dijaga-_- heran-_-

Hape nya Wonwoo bunyi. Ada yang nge-PING.

Mampus dah! Wonwoo panik. Dia berdehem pelan trus buka BBM nya. Dari si kemwrist.

 _kemwrist._

 _PING!_

 _Hyung.._

Wonwoo langsung ngebales cepet.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Kenapa?_

Wonwoo langsung naro lagi hapenya. Dia minum cáffe latte nya sambil liatin Junghan sama Jihoon yang masih asik ngobrol. Bunyi BBM kedengeran lagi dari hape Wonwoo.

 _kemwrist._

 _Hyung, meet up gak? Gue lagi keluar nih, kata lo kemarin kita satu kota kan?_

Wonwoo menyergit bingung. Meet up? Ketemuan gitu? KETEMUAN?!

Maaaauuu :v

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Boleh. Gue lagi di Meza café. Lo tau?_

 _kemwrist._

 _Sipp. Gue kesitu ya._

Junghan sama Jihoon natep bingung ke arah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba aja jadi seneng begitu. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri mainin hapenya. Bikin Junghan sama Jihoon jadi curiga.

"Dari pacar lo yeh? Kok lo gak bilang-bilang udah punya pacar!"

Junghan langsung diri buat ngerebut hape nya Wonwoo. Tapi itu cowo ganteng satu langsung cepet masukin hapenya ke kantong jaket. Wiiiihhh bahayaaa!

"Enak aje! Bukan lah. Dia juga udah punya pacar.."

Seketika aja, dia inget lagi kalo si kemwrist. itu udah punya couple. Jelas yah Wonwoo bilang nya pacar karena dia gak mau ketauan kalo main RP juga. Lemes lagi dah. Wonwoo yang tadi semangat mau meet up sama si kem itu malah jadi males lagi.

Junghan sama Jihoon makin curiga. Ini pasti ada apa-apa nih. Wonwoo gak jelas banget sih. Tadi seneng sekarang lemes.

"Wonwoo.. lo, lagi jatuh cinta?"

"Heh?!"

Wonwoo langsung negakin palanya lagi –tadi dia tidurin diatas meja- apa-apaan coba?! Jatuh cinta?!

"Jatuh cinta apaan sih? Kaya lo lo pada tau aja cinta apaan."

Jihoon jelas kaga terima. Dia langsung nyolot.

"Eh! Walaupun gue gak pernah jatuh cinta di real gue, gue udeh sering ngebaper di RP. Lo jan ngerendahin gue dah mentang-mentang gue kaga pernah pacaran. Gini-gini mantan gue lebih banyak daripada lo."

Di RP! Elaaah ntar Wonwoo kalahin rekor lo dah Jihoon. Berapa sih mantan lo?! Biar Wonwoo beli sekalian jadiin pajangan!

Junghan ngehela napasnya. Ini anak mulai lagi dah ribut-ributnya. Dia sebagai yang tua mau gak mau harus misahin. Duh, susah juga yeh jadi yang tertua. Repot sendiri ngurusin bocah-_-

"Udah lah.. mulai deh. Jihoon. Jadi gak tuh couple lo dateng? Lama banget daritadi."

Wonwoo bengong. Tunggu..

"Bentar lagi kali. Kemarin gue udeh bilang ama dia, jam-jam segini aja. Biar kita betiga ada waktu buat ngobrol dulu, sebelum dia ama si –lo jadinya ngajak siapa hyung?"

Junghan, minum kopi santai.

"Gue ajak dua-dua nya, si Scoups sama Joshua. Tapi kaga tau dah yang dateng yang mana. Dan gue udah buat ikrar, kalo yang dateng yg bakal gue jadiin couple."

"Cih!"

Junghan natep gak terima kearah Jihoon yang natep jijik ke dia.

"Apaan?!"

"Gak kreatif plus kekanakan lo hyung!"

Jihoon makan rotinya dia. Roti coklat kesukaannya dia dari dulu. Roti yang dikenalin sama Wonwoo.

Ngomong-ngomong Wonwoo, dia udah ngacir ke toilet tadi. Dia deg-deg an. Gak tau kenapa. Ngedengerin si Junghan sama si Jihoon ngobrolin soal Meet up tadi bikin dia keingetan sama si kemwrist. gak tau kenapa juga, pas masuk toilet tadi, dia langsung ngebbm si kemwrist bilang kalo dia gak bisa meet up karena udah balik. Ada acara mendadak. Seketika aja, Wonwoo gak siap!

Cowo ganteng manis-manis ini nyuci mukanya. Nyoba balikin ekspresinya dia dan langsung keluar pas udah ngelap sisa air dimukanya. Dan begitu dia balik ke meja dia sama Junghan sama Jihoon, di meja itu udah ada tiga cowok tambahan. Satu rambut hitam, satu pirang, satu coklat. Ditambah Jihoon rambut pink, sama Junghan yang kemarin baru ganti warna rambut jadi ungu. Bagus banget. Itu meja rambut nya pada warna-warni semua.

Wonwoo jadi pen ikutan ganti warna rambut.

Cowo satu itu ngelanjutin langkahnya lagi pas dia liat Jihoon udah manggil dia. Dia balik duduk dibangkunya dan natep sok sopan ke tiga orang baru itu. Jihoon langsung angkat bicara.

"Wonwoo, kenalin. Ini RP Hoshi, nama aslinya Soonyoung. Trus itu RP Scoups, nama aslinya Seungcheol, sama nih satu lagi, temennya Soonyoung, anak RP juga. Nama nya Mingyu."

Ketiga orang itu dapet giliran satu-satu buat jabatan tangan sama Wonwoo. Wonwoo sih ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sok polos. Padahal dia udah deket tuh sama si RP scoups. Siapa tadi? Seungcheol ya?

"Seungcheol hyung sepantaran sama Junghan hyung, kalo Soonyoung sepantaran ama kita nu, tapi tuaan dia. Nah kalo Mingyu yang paling muda."

Wonwoo ngangguk lagi. Pegel-pegel dan tuh leher ngangguk mulu.

Seungcheol yang ngeliatin dia senyum-senyum.

"Kok lo lucu sih? Lo kaga main RP?"

Wonwoo ngegeleng pelan sambil senyum tipis. Masih kaga mau ketauan ama duo sahabat karib nya.

"Kenapa? Seru lagi."

Itu Mingyu yang ngomong. Pas banget, posisinya si Mingyu didepannya.

"Kaga aja."

"Dia mah kaga demen main begituan."

Kalo yang itu Jihoon. Heran ini orang. Demen banget nimbrung. Kaga diajak juga.

"Btw, Mingyu.."

Mingyu –sama semuanya juga- ngadep ke Junghan.

"Lo main jadi siapa?"

Sekarang, pada ngadep ke Mingyu. Wonwoo yang paling kepo kalo kalian mau tau. Kali aja dia kenal sama si Mingyu ini di RP.

Yang ditanya senyum-senyum kecil.

"Gue jadi RP anak Seventeen."

"Siapa?"

Mingyu natep Wonwoo. Pas banget ke matanya.

"Mr. Wristband. kemwrist."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

FF baru disaat BWL belum selesai dan bahkan sama sekali belum ditulis-_-

MIAAAANN!

Ini buat selingan dulu sebelum lanjutin BWL.

Ide udah berkeliaran tapi belum nemu feel nulis. Jadi maafin banget ya, buat yang nungguin BWL –emang ada?- belum bisa di update dulu BWL nya.

Pkl gue juga belom selesai selesai lah fak-_-

Seventeen lagi konser juga lah lebih fak :'

Semoga sukses ya, konser kalian anak-anak gue :' gue disini mencoba nyari link, foto-foto, dsb :' sama nunggu DVD nya juga :' moga ada :'

Nasib fans inter duh :'

Oh iya, MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^^ hehe

Buat kalian yang merayakan dan buat anak-anak gue lagi pada konser :'

Duh, Hoshi... rambut biru.. :'v

Yaudah lah, ini di TBCin dulu.

Mau dilanjut gak?

Gak ya? Gak ada yg baca juga, ini ff apa banget :'

Tapi ya, tetep dah akhir kata,

Review please?

Bsion

Jakarta, 25/11/2015

20:23


	2. Chapter 2

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo diem ditempat. Dia sama sekali gak ngomong apa-apa. Bener-bener diem yang bahkan gerak aja kaku. Pas tadi si Mingyu bilang kalau dia itu kemwrist, satu meja itu langsung pada heboh. Kecuali Soonyoung yang emang udah tau. Si Jihoon yang paling heboh.

"Oh jadi lo kemwrist! bocah songong lo ama gue pan?!"

Mingyu ketawa. Ketawanya cakep banget. Taring nya itu, bikin Wonwoo gemes.

"Sorry sorry deh hyung,"

Senyumnya duuh, Wonwoo gak kuat. Lucu banget.

"Eh, lo yang couple nya si Jihyo itu dong? Iya kan?"

Junghan ngeliatin Mingyu sambil mainin hapenya. Mungkin dia ngecek kontak nya si Mingyu.

Yang ditanya cuma nyengir kaga jelas.

"Boong noh die! Die kaga ada couple padahal."

Soonyoung makan rotinya Jihoon. Yang langsung dipelototin sama yang punya. Cuma si Soonyoung malah ngegodain Jihoon sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu nya.

Lah Jihoon digituin salting.

"Maksudnya kaga ada couple gimana?"

Junghan masih kepo sama si kemwrist. karena dia cuma sempet ngobrol beberapa kali doang sama itu anak. Kaga deket-deket banget gitu.

"Gue gak punya couple. itu cuma status boongan aja. Gue males dideketin mulu."

"Sok lo!"

Jihoon nyolot. Mingyu ketawa lagi. Wonwoo ngeliatin dia terus. Gak tau kenapa, dia suka banget sama senyum nya Mingyu. Sayang banget, Seungcheol ngeliatin dia mulu dari tadi.

"Wonwoo, diem aja."

Cowo ganteng satu itu tersentak kaget. Dia langsung ngeliat ke Seungcheol yang udah senyum lebar. Tapi gak tau kenapa, di mata dia, itu senyum nyebelin sumpah.

"Gue gak ngerti kalian ngomongin apa."

Seungcheol ketawa. Dan Wonwoo, males banget ngeliatinnya. Dia lebih milih minum cáffe latte nya.

Junghan diem sambil mainin hapenya. Dia nengok kekanan kekiri. Bikin Jihoon disampingnya dia jadi heran.

"Ngapain hyung?"

Junghan gigit bibir bawahnya. Mukanya dia kaya orang lagi nahan boker/? Cepet-cepet dia nunjukin hapenya ke Jihoon.

Jeda sebentar,

"WKWKWK MAMPUS LO HYUNG! MAKAN NOH IKRAR!"

Semua yang ada dimeja itu, bahkan hampir seluruh pengunjung café ngeliatin dia. Si Jihoon masih asik ketawa-tawa sedangk1an Junghan langsung masang muka bete.

"Berisik! Biasa aja kali!"

Wonwoo nendang kaki Jihoon dibawah meja, biar itu bocah satu diem sedikit.

"Jihoon dah. Malu elah, diem ngapa.."

Si cowo imut rambut pink itu nahan ketawanya. Dia langsung lambai-lambai tangan dan bikin satu meja itu ngalihin pandangan kearah yang dilihat Jihoon.

Seorang cowo ganteng dateng nyamperin mereka.

Gila, mukanya adem banget bruh. Ganteng-ganteng baek gitu/? Wkwk :'v

"Hn.. permisi..?"

Jihoon ketawa lagi, tapi gak sekenceng yang tadi. Ini masih ketawa normal.

"Joshua?"

Cowo ganteng tadi ngadep ke Junghan. Dia senyum trus nganggukin kepalanya. Bikin ketawanya Jihoon kaga berhenti-berhenti.

Wonwoo yang mulai paham, nyoba buat nahan ketawanya.

Junghan sih cuma senyum-senyum aja.

"Gue Cheonhan. Duduk aja dulu josh.."

Cowo ganteng muka adem itu duduk disamping kanannya Jihoon, sebelah kirinya Junghan.

"Panggil gue Jisoo aja, han.."

Junghan nganggukin kepalanya. Dia nyubit Jihoon biar itu anak berenti ketawa. Sebel juga dengerinnya lama-lama.

"Duh sorry ya Jisoo, ini bocah emang suka ayan mendadak."

"Enak aja!"

Jihoon cemberut kaga terima. Soonyoung jentikin jarinya.

"Bener banget! Setuju deh ya, sama kamu.."

Dih, Soonyoung iklan/?

Trus, diem. Kok jadi sepi? Kenalin diri lah, ke Joshua.

Junghan.

"Jisoo, kenalin mereka juga anak rp. Ini Seungcheol rp scoups, trus sampingnya Mingyu rp Mr. Wristban, samping Mingyu, Wonwoo dia gak main rp, trus sampingnya Soonyoung rp Hoshi, couplenya dia nih si Jihoon alias rp Woozi. Trus gue, Junghan."

Jisoo ngangguk-ngangguk kecil sambil senyum. Dia nundukin kepalanya sedikit buat nyapa mereka. Seungcheol langsung buka suara.

"Salam kenal yeh bruh. Kali aja abis ini kita jadi bestie."

Jisoo ketawa. Adem bener ngeliatinnya :'v

"Hahaha, iya bruh. Yang lainnya juga salam kenal ya.."

Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jihoon sama Wonwoo ngangguk sambil nyengir. Soonyoung sama Mingyu, langsung aja buka suara biar suasana jadi gak canggung. Sekalian mengakrab kan diri ke Jisoo.

Good Job MingSoon!

Mereka asik ngobrol, Jisoo juga udah gak canggung lagi sama mereka. Dan sampai lah pada sesi pertanyaan yang sukses ngebuat Junghan batuk-batuk.

"Eh jomblo, lo pada udah ada ceng-cengan belom?"

Itu Seungcheol juga yang nanya. Junghan bawaannya pengen julek palanya aja. Ngapain nanya begituan coba?!

Joshua sih cuma senyum-senyum aja, trus nih jomblo satu lagi, si Mingyu, senyum lebar. Kepalanya ngelongok kekanan kekiri.

"Ada sih. Tadi gue ngajakin dia meet up. Dia bilang dia juga lagi ada di cafe ini. Tapi tau dah jadi apa kaga."

Wonwoo diem.

"Coba lo bbm lagi."

Mingyu ngambil hapenya dia dikantong. Trus mainin hapenya dia bentar. Yang lainnya pada ngelaitin.

"Gimana?"

Mingyu ngangkat bahunya pelan.

"Gak jadi. Dia udah balik, ada urusan katanya."

Gak tau, tapi Wonwoo deg-degan. Dia nyoba beraniin diri buat nanya.

"Emang siapa?"

Mingyu ngeliatin dia. Tepat banget dimatanya. Kenapa Mingyu suka banget natep dia tepat dimata sih?! Nyebelin.

"RP Mr. Beanie. JeBeansvt."

.

.

.

"Hihihi.."

"Hehehe.."

"Wakwak.."

"Maaamaaaaaaa Wonwoo seneeeeng"

Lah si Wonwoo. Lo kenape? :'v

Udah gegulingan kaga jelas. Kasur berantakan. Sepre nye lepas. Selimutnye kaga tau dimane. Itu hape juga di pelukin mulu. Kenapa lagi ini anak satu/?

Wonwoo ngerebahin diri. Mainin hapenya sambil ketawa-ketawa. Kaga perduli itu idung udah merah kejatohan hape mulu. Tetep aja ketawa-tawa dianya.

 _kemwrist._

 _Serius. Kemaren lawak banget scoups hyung. Gokil. Dia aslinya lebih gila._

Wonwoo makin ngakak. Keingetan kemarin emang si Seungcheol ngelawak mulu. Kemarin pas mereka jalan-jalan main ke mall. Itu orang ada aja tingkahnya. Patung telanjang aja di maenin ama dia. Gak tau ngapain jangan tanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih polos/? :'v

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Trus? Trus? Waahh sayang banget gue gak ikut.._

Wonwoo duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Boong banget. Padahal dia kemarin asik ngecengin Junghan pas si rp Joshua tau-tau nongol. Mampuuss galau lagi lo Han :'v wakwak :'v

 _kemwrist._

 _haah padahal kemaren seru banget bareng-bareng. Mereka pada pasangan, gilaa gue nyaris jadi obat nyamuk kalo gak ada satu lagi tuh temennye bogel hyung._

Itu gue. Wonwoo masih asik senyum-senyum. Dia ngebales cepet ijin brb dan langsung keluar kamar. Dia bosen. Main hape terus, pegel juga. Dia keluar kamarnya trus turun kelantai bawah. Jalan-jalan dirumahnya sendiri ngilangin bosen.

Lagi diem sunyi begini, dia jadi keingetan sama omongan si Mingyu kemarin. Yang bilang kalau dia ngecengin JeBeansvt alias dia sendiri. Wonwoo sendiri. Duh, kan senyum-senyum lagi.

Wonwoo langsung naik balik kekamarnya, ngambil hapenya dan langsung bbm si Mingyu lagi. Ada yang pengen dia tanyain.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Gue pen curhat dong sama lo._

Oke oke, mungkin ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi Wonwoo jadi pengen mancing si Mingyu nih.

 _kemwrist._

 _Curhat aja hyung._

Wonwoo langsung ngebales cepet.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Gue lagi suka sama orang._

 _Tapi gue tau banget dia pasti gak suka ama gue._

 _Dia udah ada couple._

 _Gimana nih? Gue bingung._

Wonwoo gigitin bibirnya, Mingyu lagi nulis jawaban buat dia.

 _Kemwrist._

 _Kalau udah couple ya jauhin._

 _Daripada lo jadi pho._

 _Gue juga lagi suka sama orang ngomong-ngomong._

Cowo itu nyergitin keningnya bingung.

 _JeBeansvt._

 _Lo kan udah ada couple kem.._

Wonwoo gigitin jarinya.

 _kemwrist._

 _Tapi gue lagi suka sama orang._

 _Dia manis, gue suka chat sama dia, gue nyaman._

 _Tapi.._

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Tapi...?_

 _kemwrist._

 _Tapi kayanya dia suka sama orang lain.._

Itu.. maksudnya... wonwoo? JeBeansvt? Serius?

Aaaaaaaa~ gimana nih? Gimana kalo Mingyu malah jauhin dia gegara tau Wonwoo suka sama 'orang'?

Tapi kan orang itu ya Mingyu!

Tar dulu... Won.. lo suka Mingyu?

Mukanya Wonwoo merah. Dia langsung ngelempar asal hapenya dia dan nutupin mukanya pake selimut.

"Gue suka dia?! Hah! LUCU LO!"

Wonwoo gegulingan gak jelas di kasurnya. Badannya kelilit selimut sendiri udah kaya ulet, pas banget selimutnya warna ijo :'v

"Gak, gue tuh gak suka sama dia, gue cuma kepo aja. Gitu.."

..

"aaaaaaa~ gimana niiihhh~ huuuu mamaaaa, Wonwoo gak maauuuu~"

Apaan sih Wonwoo! Dih! Tadi ngomong santai gitu, sekarang malah ngerengek lagi. Peak lo yeh/? :'v

Sudahlah, biarkan Wonwoo berbaper dan bergalau ria. Mari kita TBC kan sampai disini :'v

"Gue gak baper!"

Udah diemin aja dia ya :'v bye byee see you in the next chapter :'v /alah/

 _ **-TBC-**_

.

.

Chaaa bsionh muncul lagi / plup/?

Apaan sih/? :'v

Sipp baper chap 2 sudah di update dan BWL chap 4 sudah siap meluncuuurr huuuuu wkwk :'v

Makasih buat yang udah review :'v

 **Iryanisolecha, DaeMinJae, Jihansyavira00, bizzleSTarxo, Iceu Doger, Mypockymg17, Dyanrosdiana, Nyanyanyanya, Anna-Love 17Carats, Parkcheonsafujoshi,** **Panda Qingdao, Yeri960, SweetHoon, abibaek, tinkuerbxlle, svtmeanie, tutihandayani, dedeqcubangs, 270, JejeKyu Red Sapphire, CloudsPeach, susu murni nasional tenenet tet tet, Guest, Uhee, nandassi, kookies, wnwxx, yukiyukaji, araraaa, GameSMI, jeonjk, zhulfiana, baekpaper, Sonewbamin, jxngwoo, aryasmn, FabMinMin, KureyRey, 5261.**

And special

 **Naegahosh cakep :** monyong :'v bangke :'v review yg bener abis ini bodo amat lo :'v bangke lo :'v si babik :'v walaikum salam.

 **Blabla :** TAQQIII! Mr. Taqi bhak :'v deka :'v gue kangen masa/? Lo masih maen rp kaga sih/? Gue kaga tau kontak lo masa/? :'v wkwk :'v anju gue kaga curcol lah :'v duh :' jan manggil gue Jeonu ntar gue jadi pengen bek jadi die/? :'v wkwk :'v thanks dek, yo mangat lah :'v

Buat kalian semuaaaa :'v makasih ya udah review ff abal-abal gue :'v maaf gak bisa balesin satu satu :' lagi gak bisa buka ffn di laptop sih :' sedih :'

Buat yang nanya gue main rp? Iya gue main rp :'v jadi mingyu sama deka :'v

Trus, gue main di rp bbm:'v pin nya? 5BE2C287 rp mingyu aja pokoknya :'v gue cuma main di bbm sih :'v hehe

Trus.. apa lagi yak? Wkwk duh bingung :'v

Sama, HAPPY NEW YEAAARRR! Yuhuuuu!

Gak punya wish :'v bingung :'v

Yaudahlah, sudah cukup cuap cuapnya :'v

Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review :'v

Bsionh

Jakarta 31/12/15

22:33


	3. Chapter 3

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ini ff tentang Wonwoo yang baper karena main rp, jadi jangan bosen yak kalo sepanjang cerita ini nemu Wonwoo lagi main hape mulu/?

Kaya sekarang ini nih, Wonwoo lagi asik mainin hape dibelakang rumahnya.

Gak, gak. Halaman belakang ini bukan bagian dari rumahnya dia kok. Taman belakang ini bagian dari komplek perumahan tempat Wonwoo tinggal. Jadi kalo dia keluar ke taman belakang ini, dia bisa aja masuk ke rumahnya Jihoon lewat pintu belakang. Kalo rumahnya Junghan ya kaga bisa lah, kan rumahnya Junghan didepan rumahnya Jihoon.

Nah gitu. Jadi sekarang Wonwoo pindah haluan ke taman belakang. Duduk santai-santai dibangku ngeliatin belakang rumahnya yang hijau. Yah hijau deh pokoknya/?

Lagi asik-asik duduk main hape nikmatin angin sepoi-sepoi, dengerin lagu, dia ngerasa ada orang yg duduk di bangku sampingnya. Cowo ganteng itu ngelirik sekilas, dan langsung nurunin kakinya yg asik ngangkang begitu ngeliat Seungcheol duduk disana.

Ngapain?

"Hai."

Alah basa basi banget.

Setdah si Wonwoo.

"Ha? Hai.."

Seungcheol ketawa. Dia langsung ngangkat kakinya, duduk sila. Sembari benerin jaketnya dia. Wonwoo diem aja ngeliatin.

Seungcheol yang sadar diliatin gitu, nengok sambil senyum ke Wonwoo.

"Kenapa nu?"

Wonwoo ngegeleng pelan sambil ngeliat hapenya yang daritadi berisik.

"Gak papa.."

Seungcheol ketawa lagi sambil ngacak rambutnya Wonwoo.

"Kok lo lucu sih?"

Wonwoo yang digituin, sebel. Dia ngerapihin rambutnya sambil cemberut.

"Apaan sih? Lo ngapain lagi, di sini?"

Seungcheol ngangkat bahunya kilas.

"Main aja. Gak boleh?"

Main? Wonwoo senyum gaje/?

"Abis main kerumah Junghan hyung yeh? Ciieee."

Wonwoo ketawa ngakak. Ngebayangin mukanya Junghan. Seungcheol sih senyum-senyum ganteng aja.

"Ciieee wkwk :v abis dari rumah ceng cengan lo mblo?"

Songong banget dah si Wonwoo.

Seungcheol masih senyum-senyum aja.

Wonwoo langsung mainin hapenya masih sambil ketawa-tawa. Dia langsung bbm Junghan pake id real nya. Mau ngegodain ceritanya. Wkwk :v

Jeonu.

Ciee hyuung abis didatengin samwan yak? :v

Wonwoo ketawa lagi. Ketawa nya dari tadi kaga berenti sih. Malah makin ngakak. Dia masih terus ngebayangin mukanya Junghan yg malu-malu sue.

Cheonhan.

apaan dah nu? Gue lagi kaga dirumah, lagi jalan ama joshua.

Lah?

Wonwoo langsung ngadep ke Seungcheol yg daritadi ternyata ngeliatin dia terus.

"L-lo.."

"Lo lucu ya, kalo ketawa gitu. Manis.."

cowo rambut hitam itu diem. Kalo dia di bbm gitu dan gak ada orangnya disamping dia. Wonwoo yakin, rahangnya udah jatoh.

Jadi..

.

.

Jihoon cemberut. Dia ngegulingin badannya kekiri-kekanan kaga jelas. Bodo amat. Kaga perduli badannya bakalan sakit-sakit apa begimana gegulingan kaya begitu dilantai.

Dia kesel. Sebel sama Soonyoung.

Jadi tadi gini loh gengs/? Sebenernya Jihoon baru aja balik. Baru aja pulang dari jalan-jalannya dia. Udah sore kan nih sekarang, dia jalan dari tadi siang lah. Yah sekitar jam 2 setengah tigaan, dan dia baru aja pulang tadi jam setengah 4 kurang. Sebentar banget yak?

Iya dia kesel abisnya.

Soonyoung yang ngajakin dia keluar. Tapi malah itu cowo yang ninggalin dia sendiri dijalan.

Apaan coba maksudnya?

Oke, Jihoon tau kok. Tau banget kalo dia cuma couple rp nya Soonyoung. Tapi gak gitu juga dong? Hargain kek dikit. Emang tempat mereka ketemu itu deket apa dari rumahnya?! Deket banget!

Lebih tepatnya, Soonyoung sih yang jemput kerumah Jihoon._.

Alah.

Udah. Pokoknya Jihoon sebel.

Masa tadi, jangan kan nyempe ketempat tujuan. Ini masih dibus. Di bus. Soonyoung langsung ngibrit gitu aja, ninggalin dia. Apa coba?

Tadi Jihoon liat sih dia abis nerima telpon gitu. Gak tau dari siapa. Tapi kalo gak salah, dia sempet denger nunna nunna apalah gitu. Trus Soonyoung juga mukanya seneng gitu. Nelpon aja ngomongnya lembut banget. Trus abis nerima telpon itu, dia langsung turun di halte berikutnya. Padahal mereka masih ada tiga halte lagi.

Apa coba maksudnya?

Jihoon duduk. Dia ngehapus pipinya yang basah. Jihoon bukannya cengeng apa gimana. Tapi..

'Sekarang itu anniv kita yg ke satu setengah tahun Hoshi.. tega banget lo lupain gue gitu aja..'

Jihoon bangun. Matiin hapenya dan dia tinggal gitu aja diruang tengah.

'Gue kecewa ama lo..'

.

.

Junghan ketawa. Dia ngebenerin rambutnya yang berantakan kena angin trus kuncir kuda kaya biasa. Nyisain poninya yang panjang sedagu.

Cowo cantik itu senyum kecil kearah Jisoo yang bantuin dia pegangin belanjaannya. Junghan yg mau ngambil balik barangnya dia, ditahan Jisoo. Katanya biar dia aja yang bantu bawa. Lagi pula, Jisoo juga gak beli apa-apa.

Junghan sih yang digituin, iya iya aja. Hahai. Mumpung. Belanjaannya dia juga banyak.

Sekarang mereka masuk kesalah satu caffe disana. Capek juga dari siang jalan trus sekarang udah sore pan. Lelah. Junghan lelah/?

Junghan sama Jisoo mesen beberapa camilan sama kopi. Semua traktiran Jisoo. Enak aned sih Junghan.

Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol kecil sambil nunggu pesenan mereka. Dari apa yang Junghan tangkep hari ini. Si Jisoo itu sumpah baik bangeet. Udah kaya, ganteng, baik. Saolooohh Junghan dikasih yang kaya begini sih kaga nolak.

Beneran dah. Junghan kaga nolak. Wkwk :v

Cowo cantik itu nundukin kepalanya, ketawa kecil. Geli sendiri sama pikirannya dia.

Lagi asik malu-malu sue sendiri, dia ngerasa ada orang yang manggil Jisoo dari arah belakangnya dia. Junghan nengokin kepala ke kanan. Ngeliat seorang cowo gembul imut gemesin gitu mukanya. Trus dia ngeliat ke Jisoo yang masih masang senyum ganteng ademnya itu.

"Seungkwan-ah?"

Junghan ngangkat kedua alisnya. Jadi nama cowo manis disampingnya ini, Seungkwan toohh..

Mukanya cemberut. Keliatan banget sama Junghan yang ngeliatin dia dari bawah. Cowo itu ngedeketin Jisoo trus duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung.. katanya ada urusan?!"

Junghan ngerutin dahinya. Itu adiknye kali yeh. Manja bener daahh..

Jisoo masih senyum ganteng. Tangannya ngelus lembut rambutnya Seungkwan. Bikin pipinya Junghan merona.

Gilaakkk. Ama adeknya aja begitu, gimana ama pacarnya ntar/? Bhaks.

"Maaf ya sayang, tadi hyung emang ada urusan, trus ketemu temen hyung ini.."

Jisoo ngelirik Junghan yang bales senyum kedia. Junghan nahan senyumnya dia biar keliatan wajar dan kaga lebar-lebar amat. Gilak lah Jisoo, bener-bener laki idaman!

"Kenalin, ini Junghan, temen hyung.. Junghan, ini Seungkwan.."

Junghan nundukkin dikit kepalanya. Sama. Seungkwan juga. Itu cowo senyum imut banget. Junghan gemes. Cieh calon adik ipar ekhm.

"Boo Seungkwan. Tunangan Jisoo hyung."

JEGEERRRR/?

Ha? Apaan tadi? Apaan?

TUNANGAN? TUNANGAAAN?

MAMAAHHH BUNUH JUNGHAAAN!

Cowo cantik itu ketawa canggung. Masih dengan sedikit bengong, tangannya bales ngejabat uluran tangannya si Seungkwan. Tunangannya Jisoo. Tunangan..

Selesai cerita Junghan sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sekitar jam tujuh malem. Gak pas tapi lebih dikit.

Hening. Kamar yang biasanya terang itu, kini cuma dibantu pencahayaannya sama lampu tidur. Bikin suasana jadi remang-remang.

Di kasur gede ditengah ruangan ada tiga cowo yang lagi diem aja disitu. punggung mereka nempel di kepala kasur. Kaki selonjoran ditutupin selimut sampe kepinggang. Bantal masing-masang ditangan. Dipelukin. Kecuali Wonwoo yang kebagian guling.

Junghan dikanan, Wonwoo ditengah, Jihoon dikiri. Gitu urutannya kalo kalian mau tau.

Mata mereka sama-sama ngarah kepintu. Kosong. Udah dari jam 7 kurang 18 menit mereka kaya begitu. Sama sekali belom ada yang ngeluarin suara.

Wonwoo yang kaga tahan. Bangun trus duduk ngadep kedua sahabatnya.

"Gue mau ngaku ama lo berdua."

Jihoon sama Junghan kaga ngomong. Cuma ngangkat alis mereka. Mereka bener-bener lagi kaga mood.

"Gue main rp."

 _Bruk_

"Aduh!"

Wonwoo ngusap mukanya yang baru aja kena lempar bantal ama Jihoon. Itu cowo kecil satu ngilangin tangannya sambil natap sebel ke Wonwoo.

"Bentar dong, gue kan belom selesai. Lo mah-_-"

Jihoon masih cemberut.

"Apaan lagi?"

Wonwoo mainin gulingnya dia.

"Kalian inget gak pas kita meet up, oke maksud gue, lo lo pada meet up, trus Mingyu.."

Junghan ngebenerin duduknya dia. Ngeliatin Wonwoo serius.

"Kenapa Mingyu?"

Wonwoo gigit bibir bawahnya. Untung remang-remang. Kalo kaga, bakalan keliatan jelas itu mukanya Wonwoo merah begitu.

"Yang dia bilang dia suka sama JeBeansvt.. itu gue.."

"Anjuuu!"

Jihoon ngambil bantal dia tadi dan langsung nublekin ke mukanya Wonwoo.

"Setdah! Masih belom selesai elah Jihoon! Ucil!"

Jihoon mendesis. Ngebisik 'bacot' sambil jambakin Wonwoo. Junghan sih diem aja.

"Trus nya kenapa nu? lo udh couple-an ama dia?"

Wonwoo ngebenerin rambutnya. Cepet, dia langsung megang tangannya Junghan.

"Hyung.. yg gue tadi sore bbm lo, itu gue lagi bareng ama Seungcheol.."

Junghan buletin matanya. Dia bales genggam tangannya Wonwoo erat banget.

"Jangan bilang.. kalo dia..."

Wonwoo nganggukin kepalanya cepet sambil gigit bibirnya. Junghan ngehempasin tangannya Wonwoo kasar.

"Payah si Mingyu, mau deketin lo aja pake perantara."

Lah.

Dih Junghan dah-_- salah tangkep-_-

Ih begok-_-

Wonwoo songong mulu dah/?

"Apaan sih hyung?! Lo kaga tau die dari sore tadi ngegombalin gue mulu?! Die demen ama gue!"

Junghan bengong. Jihoon yang lagi bengong ngeliatin makin plongo/?

Ha? Apaan tadi?

"Seungcheol..."

"... suka.. ama lo nu?"

Wonwoo nganggukin kepalanya. Ngelirik gantian kearah Jihoon sama Junghan. Dia balik lagi keposisi awal trus melukin gulingnya makin erat.

Junghan ngehela napasnya pelan.

"Lo tau kaga? Jisoo.. Joshua.. dia udah punya tunangan anjir.."

Jihoon ngangkat kakinya. Melukin itu kaki sambil nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Wonwoo.

"Si Hoshi juga.. dia ninggalin gue dijalan sendiri. Pas kita baru aja mau ngerayain anniv ke satu setengah tahun.. gila gak?"

Wonwoo bales ngerebahin kepalanya diatas kepala Jihoon. Tangan kanannya dia ngerangkul Junghan yang juga ikut rebahin kepala di bahu satunya.

"Kok kita ngenes banget yak? Mana si Mingyu bilang dia suka sama orang.."

Yaoloh.. rasanya Wonwoo pen tereak-tereak aja..

Serentak. Mereka langsung pada negakin badan.

Junghan ngangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Gue udah putusin.."

Wonwoo ngangguk mantap sambil ikut nunjukin kepalannya.

"Gue juga. Gue udah fix.."

Jihoon ngeliatin mereka sebentar, sebelum ikut nganggukkin kepalanya sambil ngebuang napasnya kuat. Tangannya dia kepal dua duanya.

"Gue juga.."

Mereka saling lirik dan ngangguk kompak.

"KITA.. BAKALAN OFF RP!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Akhir nya ffn bener juga hehe :'v

Makasih buat yang udah review semuanya :'*

Hehe, tadinya mau update baper trus besok bwl, tapi karena lagi sibuk minggu ini dan bingung juga mau mulai bwl dari mana. Jadi.. yah gitu/? Wkwk :'v

Yaudahlah/? Wkwk :'v

BSion

Jakarta, 05-01-16

23.23


	4. Chapter 4

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malem. Sekarang mereka asik gegulingan di kasurnya Wonwoo. Tangan masing-masing megang hape, bedanya Jihoon asik nelpon dipojokan.

Mau dari mana dulu nih? Junghan Wonwoo aja lah.

"Eh eh hyung, anju gue baper. Liat dah."

Junghan ngambil hapenya Wonwoo terus ketawa ngakak. Wonwoo nahan ketawanya sambil mainin lidahnya dia.

 _kemwrist_

 _Berdua bersama mu, mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan cinta~_

 _Pas banget nih lagunya hyung. Dari gue buat lo._

"Anjir wonu, udah ambil aja nu si Mingyu. Ini keliatan jelas dia suka ama lo."

Wonwoo gigitin bibirnya. Dia ngambil hapenya dari Junghan trus bales chatan nya Mingyu.

Junghan ngangkat bahunya cuek trus balik lagi fokus ke hapenya. Liatin ru nya dia yang deres.

Jihoon? Dia lagi dijokan. Telponan.

"Kenapa?"

' _Masih marah ya? Maaf doong..'_

Jihoon muter matanya males.

"Tau."

Hening. Jihoon natep ponselnya heran. Baru aja dia mau matiin sambungan telponnya. Suara Hoshi langsung nongol/?

' _Keluar dong, dingin kali di teras. Tadi sore kan abis ujan.'_

Jihoon ngebuletin matanya. Gedebak-gedebuk dia langsung bangun trus keluar kamarnya Wonwoo. Banting pintu juga. Bikin Wonwoo sama Junghan kaget. Junghan aja sampe ngelempar hapenya. Untung dikasur haan, han..

Jihoon lari ke dapurnya Wonwoo. Ngeliat dari jendela samping kulkas kearah rumahnya. Bener. Di sana ada Soonyoung lagi nyender di penyangga rumahnya. Itu cowo satu, diem aja sambil mainin kakinya. Tangannya megang telpon dikuping. Bibirnya juga cemberut gitu.

Jihoon langsung lari keluar, bikin suasana malem gini jadi ribut gegera dia. Soonyoung diujung kanan ngeliatin ke dia. Jihoon nundukin mukanya pas liat Soonyoung senyum ke arahnya.

Cowok ganteng itu langsung nyamperin Jihoon. Jihoon sih diem aja ditempatnya. Pipinya merah. Ampe ke kuping-kuping. Gila dah Uji lo ngapa/? :'v

Jihoon ngangkat kepalanya pas matanya nangkep ujung sepatu Soonyoung. Ditambah kepalanya yang dielus sama itu cowok satu. Oh! Sama senyumnya Soonyoung juga.

"Maaf ya.. sumpah maaf banget ji.."

Soonyoung megang kedua tangannya Jihoon. Didekep kedadanya sambil natep ke Jihoon pake tatapan memelasnya. Duh! Gimana nih?! Jihoon gak kuat kalo diginiin.

Tapi.. tetep aja! Dia masih kesel!

Jihoon ngelepasin tangannya Soonyoung. Ngebuang muka gak mau liat muka couplenya itu.

"Gak. Males gue ama lo. Udah deh, pulang aja sana. Dicariin nuna lo ntar!"

Jihoon langsung balik badan, dan masuk ke rumah Wonwoo.

.

.

Junghan balik badan ke kiri. trus ke kanan. trus ke kiri lagi. Ke kanan. ke kiri nubruk Wonwoo. Itu cowok emo satu langsung ngomel.

"Ribet banget sih! Diem ngape! Ih! Heuh!"

Galak banget. Kesenggol dikit doang juga.

Junghan diem. Cemberut. Balik lagi mainin hapenya.

Sepi.

Bbmnya sepi.

Biasanya dia chat-an sama Joshua sama Scoups. Tapi..

Tau ah nyesek.

Kesel tau gak! Kitati Junghan!

Tadikan dia sempet nanya ke Joshua, ngapain dia main rp kan dia udah ada tunangan, trus tau gak dia jawab apaan?

Iseng!

Anjir gak?!

Eeq.

T*ai!

Trus dia juga nanya ke scoups, ngapain dia tadi ama Wonu, jawabannya?

Sama!

Iseng juga!

Arrghhh!

Rasanya pengen Junghan remes-remes aja itu dua orang saking keselnya!

Sebel tau gak sih?! Ngertikan rasanya kaya gimana?!

Hih! Gila loooooo

Haahh..

Oke Junghan.. tarik napas, buang. Tenang. Kendalikan diri.

Minum teh sosro –lah/?

Kan, jadi aus.

Junghan bingung nih, gak ada kerjaan.

Bosen.

Wonu asik sama si Mingyu noh, Jihoon lagi keluar gak tau ngapain.

 _PING_

Junghan ngangkat satu alisnya. Natep bbm nya yang nampilin ping dari scoups. Mau ngapain nih orang?

 _Sekoupeskrim_

 _PING!_

 _Cheonhan_

 _Apaan?_

Junghan balik lagi ngeguling ke kanan. nungguin bbm dari scoups yang lagi menulis pesan.

 _Sekoupeskrim_

 _Wonu lagi ngapain?_

HA! PENTING GITU LO NANYA KE GUE?!

Junghan ngelirik ke Wonwoo yang sekarang lagi asik nyanyi-nyanyi sambil mainin hapenya. Kupingnya disumpel.

 _Cheonhan_

 _Mana gue tau. Emang gue emaknye?_

 _Sekoupeskrim_

 _Judes banget jawabnya.._

Cowok cantik itu naro hapenya disamping kepala.

Males+badmood+ngantuk, Junghan mutusin buat tidur aja. Bodo amat ama Scoups yang paling bakal nyindir dia lagi gegara bbmnya cuma diread doang. Nyindir 'ini bbm bukan koran!' paling gitu tuh si Seungcheol. Udah apal Junghan mah.

Bodo amat lah.

.

.

"Neonun nae chwihyangjeogyeog nae chwihyangjeogyeog malhaji anhado neukkimi wa meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da"

Cieh Wonwoo lagunye kaga nahan :'v

iKon elah my type :'v buat siapa itu :'v

 _kemwrist_

 _Nan. Niga. Jeongmal. Joha. Tto gakeum. Hapum. Haneun moseubkkajido nae seutairiya_

LAAHHH DIBALES AMA MINGYU ELAH PANTES AJA SENYUM SENYUM

 _JeBeansvt_

 _Neol hyanghan seolleimeul oneulbuteo urineun. Kkumkkumyeo gidohaneun oneulbuteo urineun. Jeo bit nae mameul sireo bonaelge. Geuriun maeumi moyeoseo naerineun._

 _kemwrist_

 _Pesan suara diterima_

Ih apaan nih?

Wonwoo gigitin bibirnya sambil dengerin vn dari Mingyu.

'Me gustas tu gustas tu stu tu ru johahaeyo gustas tu sturustu~ru'

APAAN SIIIHHH?! SOK IMUT TAU GAK?!

Wonwoo ngakak. Mukanya panas. Pasti merah. Ih Wonwoo jadi berasa kaya abg labil yang lagi jatuh cinta.

-i! Ekhm jatuh cinta EKHM!

Kikikikik~

 _kemwrist_

 _Geujeo geureon ildeul sog (sog e) tteonaeryeogan geureon ni mameul jabeul su ga eobjanha._

 _Nan ajig eorinaira soni dahji anheul neol algie deo jogeumman deo_

 _Sigani deo heulleo. Naega eoreuni doemyeon. Neol ihaehal su isseulkka._

 _My love. My love. My love_

 _Naui geudaeyeo budi kkwag jabeun son nohji marajwo_

Wonwoo senyum. Ini lagu lagi jadi lagu fav nya dia bebehari belakangan ini. Dan mingyu ngirimin liriknya buat dia. Rasanya itu...

 _kemwrist_

 _lo tau hyung? Gue masih kecil. Masih bocah dan masih labil._

 _Jujur ya? Gue sayang sama lo hyung.._

Wonu pengen lari-lari keliling lapangan. Melukin mbak-mbak yang sering manggil dia mas wonu. Nyiumin bibi sebelah yang suka godain dia manggilnya den ganteng. Ngajakin bang rojak duet goyang dumang dan bengong bareng si aan yang suka melongo depan rumahnya!

Iiihhh! Rasanya wonu jadi pengen duet bareng raisa nyanyi woyo woyo sambil tengleng tengleng palanya.

Duh! Sukses ya say~

Wonwoo cekikikan. Dia ngapus lagi beberapa kata yang udah dia tulis pas liat Mingyu lagi bales pesannya.

 _kemwrist_

 _gue nyaman sama lo hyung_

 _dari pertama chat, gue suka lo_

 _suka banget, ampe rasanya gue jadi gila gegara mikirin gimana caranya ngedapetin lo_

Apaan sih Mingyu! garing tau gak?!

GGB dasar!

Garing-Garing bikin Baper –UHUK!

Wonwoo narik napasnya panjang.

Aduh ya allah! Cobaan apa ini?! Wonwoo seneng banget ya allah!

 _kemwrist_

 _gue sempet kecewa pas lo cerita kalo lo suka sama orang lain_

 _gue pikir gue udah gak ada kesempatan lagi buat ngedapetin lo hyung_

 _jangankan ngedapetin, ngedeketin lo aja gue udah ilang harapan_

 _dan gue cuma bisa nyangkal dengan bilang kalo gue juga suka orang lain_

 _tapi hyung.._

Ih Mingyu plis deh! Orang yang Wonwoo maksud itu kan lo gyu!

Sumpah! Wonwoo udah gak tau mesti gimana!

Wonwoo bener-bener seneng sampe dia gak tahu harus ngapain. Kupu-kupu yang entah sejak kapan dia peliara didalem perutnya, berasa liar ngegelitik. Bikin sensasi unik sendiri yang Wonwoo akuin, dia suka.

Ugh. Pipinya Wonwoo merah lagi.

 _JeBeansvt_

 _kem..._

 _kemwrist_

 _tapi hyung.._

 _apa yang gue bilang itu.. bener._

 _Gue suka sama orang lain. Dikehidupan nyata gue._

 _Orang yang baru sekali gue temuin dan dia udah berhasil buat gue jatuh cinta sama dia._

Freeze~

 _kemwrist_

 _Dan ini alasan kenapa gue gak pernah bilang be mine ke lo_

 _Sekalipun ini cuma rp. Tapi gue gak bisa ngeduain perasaan gue hyung._

 _Yah.. sekalipun gue ditolak sama dia, yah gue udah lega karena setidaknya gue ngungkapin perasaan gue juga ke lo. Jadi gak ada yang gue jadiin pelampiasan atau apapun itu._

 _Hyung.._

 _Inget ya.._

 _Gue. Sayang. Sama. Lo_

 _Oke?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _kemwrist_

 _hyung?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _kemwrist_

 _hyung?_

 _.._

 _.._

MATIK AJA LO SONO KIM MINGYU!

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Tadinya mau update ff yang lain/ gak barengan sama BWL tapi..

Semoga puas dan baper/? Wkwk :'v

Gue heran. Padahal gue udah nyiapin curhatan panjang lebar tapi malah buyar pas pengen gue ketik :'v

Oh iya, gue mau update ff baru. Dan gue pengen minta saran dari kalian semua :'v

Terserah mau kaya gimana :'v insya allah gue tampung semua ide nya :'v dan insya allah bakalan gue jadiin satu rangkep sekalipun itu beda rated, genre atau apapun lah itu :'v mohon bantuannya ya /bow/

Bagi yang mau, bisa share di kolom review ya :'v

Makasih :'v maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa balesin review satu satu

Bsion

Jakarta, 07.02.16

21:40 pm


	5. Chapter 5

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon ngegulingin badannya di kasur. Tangannya dia lipat trus mukanya dia pendem disitu. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Ngeliatin hapenya yang sunyi banget dari semalem.

Bibirnya ngelengkung ke bawah. Dia bangun. Duduk di kasurnya sambil ngehela napas. Ngambil hapenya dan langsung buka bbm yang emang dia sengaja silent.

Banyak banget bbm dari Hoshi.

Jihoon buka dan langsung dia baca satu-satu.

 _Hopiting_

 _Uji.. (20:14)_

 _Ji, masih marah? (20:14)_

 _Ji.. (20:16)_

 _Jahat banget gue di tinggal di depan rumah Wonu sendiri (20:20)_

 _Marahnya beneran nih? (21:03)_

 _WOOZI! (21:46)_

 _Ji.. (22:00)_

 _Ji.. maafin gue ya.. (22:01)_

 _Gue off rp. (22:01)_

 _Bye.. (22:01)_

 _Love you.. (22:01)_

Jihoon ngebuletin matanya. Cepet- cepet dia langsung ngechat Soonyoung. Dadanya sesek.

 _Wujiun_

 _HOSHI!_

Ih! Ceklis!

Jihoon gigitin bibirnya.

IH! DELIP!

IIH!

DI R MASA!

 _Hopiting_

 _WUJI!_

 _Akhirnya dibales :')_

Jihoon facepalm.

 _Wujiun_

 _-_ gue.. di tipu gitu.. heh-__

 _Hopiting_

 _Keluar dong! Kita lari pagi! Ayo ayo!_

 _Udah di depan nih!_

 _Hehe :'D_

Jihoon ngebuang hapenya ke kasur. Di tiduran trus narik selimutnya sampe leher. Ngantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuuhhh.."

Jihoon bangun, trus siap-siap deh.

.

.

.

Soonyoung nyengir. Dia lari sambil narikin Jihoon yang jalan aja males banget. Cowok ganteng satu itu berenti bentar buat beli minum. Lumayan udah dapet berapa puteran gitupan capek.

Jihoon duduk dipinggir trotoar. Matanya ngeliatin sekitar. Dia kaga pernah tahu kalo daerah kompleknya ini rame juga kalo minggu. Yah maklum. Dia, wonu aja junghan kaga pernah lari pagi sih. Males.

"Ji, nih.."

Soonyoung ngasih dia segelas es kelapa. Duh abis lari-lari minum es kelapa. Enak banget dah. Aduh.

Jihoon minum esnya cepet banget. Baru seteguk udah tinggal setengah. Buseh itu haus apa doyan ji :')

Soonyoung duduk disamping Jihoon. Kalo dia sih minum air putih botolan doang. Buseh itu kaga duit lagi apa gimana/? :')

Komen mulu berisik :'

Soonyoung –aduh kepanjangan, panggil hoshi aja yak/?

Hoshi ngegaruk kepalanya. Dia pengen ngomong masa Jihoon tapi ini abang-abang tukang es kelapa duduk disamping kiri Jihoon. –hoshi disebelah kakan-

Masa mau ngomong serius diliatin kang es kelapa. LAH mana ini kang cendol ikutan parkir disini. Elaaahhh. Jadi diapit begini-_

"Ji, pindah yuk.."

Jihoon miringin kepalanya. Tapi dia nurut aja pas hoshi narik dia ke bangku yang gak jauh dari sana. Hoshi udah teriak ke abang kang es kelapa gelasnya di bawa dulu, sebelum dia di teriakin sama itu tukang es kelapa disangka mau bawa kabur gelasnya. Elah ngapain bawa-bawa gelas abangnya-_

"Kenapa sih?! Enak lagi di sana adem. Abangnya punya kipas."

Hoshi cemberut. Yang bener aja siiii Jihoon-_

"Gue pengen ngomong serius tau.. ntar diliatin abang-abangnya. Ntar kalo di cie ciein gimana? Maluuuu ntar die keenakan. Ih abangnye apaan sih kaga jelaaas.."

Jihoon ngangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Hoshi ada juga yang kaga jelas yeh.

"Apaan si.. sehat?"

"Alhamdulilah.."

Soonyoung ngangguk ngangguk kaya orang ayan.

Apaan sih nih orang kenape coba?!

Jihoon nahan ketawanya.

"Yaudah mau ngomong apa?"

Hoshi senyum lebar lagi.

"Hn.. ji.."

Jihoon ngedengung. Matanya natep hoshi yang juga natep dia.

"yang gue bilang gue mau off rp.. itu bener.

Lo tau? Nyaris dua tahun kenal sama lo, itu punya dampak yang besar buat hidup gue Jihoon. Buat perasaan gue.

Mungkin rp itu cuma fakeworld. Tapi gak mungkin kan kita main itu gak hati? Gak pake perasaan? Oke lah, bilang aja gue baper. Emang bener. Gue baper.

Gue yang mungkin pada awalnya Cuma niat iseng aja main-main hal yang gue anggap konyol. Yang gue anggap sesuatu yang bener-bener kekanakan, ngebawa gue sejauh ini. Yang justru ngebuat gue gak bisa keluar. Yah jangankan buat keluar, justru gue semakin masuk kedalem.

Ketemu lo, ngebawa perasaan baru dalam hidup gue. Gue dulu selalu mikir, gue harus punya batasan. Gue harus ngejaga perasaan gue sendiri untuk gak bener bener ikut main. Tapi.. gue jatuh cinta sama lo. Yang tiap hari ketemu Cuma lewat chat. Yang bahkan gue gak tau lo siapa. Cuma lewat chat setiap hari kita ngobrol. Yang gue senyum-senyum sendiri lah, gue kesel, gue cemburu ke orang yang bahkan gue gak tahu sama sekali bentukkannya kaya gimana. Konyol? Banget! Rp itu gila!

Dan gue rasa gue udah bener-bener gila saat gue sadar kalo perasaan gue ke lo itu lebih dari sebatas couple rp. Gue gagal. Gue gagal ngejaga perasaan gue sendiri Jihoon."

"Terlebih.. sekitar sebulan yang lalu gue tahu kalo rl lo cowok. Gue stress. Gue takut. Gue bahkan sempet ngejauhin lo beberapa minggu. Gue takut Jihoon.. gue takut."

"Tapi rasa cinta gue gak bisa berubah. Gue gak bisa ngeberentiin perasaan ini. Gue udah terlanjur cinta udah terlalu sayang sama lo uji.. terlebih pas sekarang gue udah ketemu sama lo. Semejak pulang dari kafe waktu itu, gue gak bisa tidur. Gue kebayang-bayang lo terus. Demi apapun gue gak nyangka. Uji couple gue yang galak, cuek, jutek itu semanis ini. Selucu dan mungil kaya gini. Haha Jihoon.. lo ngebuat gue semakin tergila-gila sama lo.."

Hoshi ketawa sambil aduh-aduhan karena Jihoon nyubutin pinggangnya.

"Gue gak mungil!"

"Iya lo pendek!"

"MATIK aja lo sana.."

Jihoon jambakin kenceng rambut Soonyoung. Dia bangun trus dia tendang-tendang pake tenaga badannya Soonyoung. Kesel banget dah! Pake emosi pokoknya!

Orang-orang ampe pada diem di tempat ngeliatin mereka. Abang-abang tukang es kelapa aja ampe ikutan bengong. Buru-buru itu si abang mendekat ke arah mereka-asik

"Oi dek! Jangan berentem dek! Yaahh abis dah gelas saya aduh pecah dah pecah udah pecah dah udah yaah yaaah YAAAHH kaaan.."

Jihoon sama Soonyoung diem.

"Apaan sih bang, gelasnya kaga papeh juga."

"Lah emang :'v"

Abangnya pergi. Abis dia nganga kaya emot kesayangan bi dia pergi gitu aja balik ke gerobaknya. Ninggalin Soonyoung yang rambutnya masih di jambak sama Jihoon yang terbengong-bengong ngeliat abangnya kaga jelas.

Apaan sih..

"Hn.. jihoon.."

Jihoon ganti ngeliatin Hoshi. Ngangkat dagu sambil buka mulut kaya ngomong 'Ha? Apaan?'

"Lepasin.. rambutnya.. puyeng ini.. -_ "

Soonyoung narik tangannya Jihoon dari rambutnya trus ngedudukin Jihoon balik ke tempatnya.

"Udah lupain yang tadi."

Jihoon ngangkat bibirnya yang ngepout. Jadi lucu gitu :'3

"Lupain aja nih? Yang tadi? Semuanya? Yaudah."

Soonyoung ngangguk. Trus ngegeleng.

"Jangan semuanya. Abangnya aja gitu.. kaga penting juga abangnya diinget inget -_"

Jihoon ketawa.

"Ngomongin abang-abang, jadi pengen sosis. Bang! Sosis bakarnya dua ya yang gede! Jangan pedes-pedes! Mayonnaisenya yang banyak ya bang! Biar enak! Hehe,"

Jihoon teriak ke abang-abang tukang sosis bakar 10.000-15.000 rebuan di depan mereka. Abangnya ngacungin jempol aja. Sipp dah pokoknya.

Soonyoung natepin Jihoon daritadi. Tatapannya...

"Jihoon.. suka.. sosis.. abang-abang? Yang gede...? yang.. mayonnaisenya.. banyak..?"

Jihoon senyum manis trus ngangguk.

"Suka! Enak abisnya sosisnya. Doyan deh. Enakan sih pedes. tapi gue suka mayonnaise jadi gue minta banyak sih, kadang sampe celemotan ke pipi-pipi apa ke idung-idung gegara kebanyakan mayonnaise, sosisnya kegedean."

...

...

...

AMBIGU!

Soonyoung mijitin jidatnya. Anjir lah padahal di rp udah sering ngejebol jihoon. Tau itu anak pura-pura kaga ngeh apa emang polos beneran.

Tunggu..

NGEJEBOL APAAN?!

.

.

Gue pusing.. ini ngapa jadi begini bahasannya-_

.

.

.

WONU!

WONU JUNGHAN BANGUN!

AYO LARI PAGI JUGA KAYA SOONYOUNG KAYA JIHOON!

MUMPUNG MASIH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN INI GAK SIANG-SIANG BANGET KOK!

Wonu...

Junghan...

Bangun...

"Ngaaahh... ngantuk.."

Wonu! :')

Bangun lah nu.. cepetan.. ini mau ada part lo ini.. ini udah mau end ini.. tolongin gue laah :')

"Huuuffff.."

Wonwoo duduk. Dia ngeliat ke samping. Junghan masih nyenyak di alam mimpinya. Cowok manis itu ngegoyangin badannya Junghan pake kaki.

"Han.. bangun! Hyung.. disuruh lari pagi! BANGUN!"

Dia mepetin gulingnya ke badan Junghan masih pake kaki. Itu cowok cantik satu langsung duduk sambil ngelap mukanya.

Wonwoo bangun trus jalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ayok, cuci muka gosok gigi pake minyak wangi pake sepatu trus keluar. Hyung! CEPETAN BANGUN!"

"BERISIK IH!"

Junghan kesel. Wonwoo gak jelas banget.

Itu cowok bangun dari kasur trus ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. Ngikutin apa kata Wonwo tadi. Cuci muka trus gosok gigi. Wonwoo sih lagi sikat gigi. Nikmat banget ampe merem-merem.

Elah junghan itu masih ngantuk bukan keenakan-_

Junghan ngambil gosok gigi punya dia yang emang selalu tersedia di kamar mandi Wonwoo. Di kamar mandi Jihoon dia juga punya satu. Di kamar mandi dia sendiri, ada sikat giginya Wonwoo sama Jihoon.

"Ngapain sih bangun pagi-pagi gini nu, masih ngantuk."

"Gak tau noh katanya ch terakhir."

Udah cepetan ngapa :') biar cepet selesai :')

"Ngantuk nih, besok aja lagi. Ngantuk beneran ini."

Junghan ngangguk.

"Tau sih. Besok aja, udah tbc aja dulu. Ngantuk nih.."

"Tau, udah tbc, ah ngantuk."

:')

Yaudah tbc aja :')

Dadah :') tungguin ya ch depannya :')

"ck lama-_ ngantuk!"

"BAWEL!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

TOLONGIN!

Gue ada beberapa ide untuk ff mendatang. Gak gue bikin sekarang tapi mau minta vote :'3 yang paling banyak votenya nanti itu yang gue bikin pertama :'v

1\. Soonyoung's Nephew (Oneshot)

Jihoon harus menjaga dua keponakan Soonyoung. Sebenarnya itu hal yang mudah. Hanya saja..

2\. Asrama! (Chaptered)

Wonwoo gak tahu. Dia beneran gak tahu. Sumpah dia gak tahu gimana bisa dia terdampar di tempat ini! Kalau aja dia gak takut durhaka, dua orang yang dia sebut orang tua itu udah dia caki maki abis-abisan. Siapapun! tolong Wonwoo! please! "WOY APA KABAR?! SEHAT PAK HAJI?!" "LO SIAPAAAAA?!" "kayanya otak lo itu pantium 3, kaya lumba-lumba" "Waw.. keren.."

3\. Miskin (Chaptered)

Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui. lima sosok kelas bawah yang jatuh cinta pada kelima tuan muda mereka. Jeon Wonwoo, Yoon Junghan, Chwe Hansol, Lee Jihoon dan Xu Minghao. perbedaan kasta tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersatu. "Piye iki?"

Oh iya, sama sekalian ada yang mau bantuin gue gak?

Gue mau bikin accnt gitu di ig, khusus imagine, short fict, meme dll gitu, ada yang mau bantu urus? Butuh 3 orang gitu.. :'3

Yang mau berpartisipasi bisa hubungi Bsion ya ^^ thanks :'*

Dan juga INFO!

BWL lagi kena WB :')

Udah itu aja :'v

Makasih lo sebelumnya :'*

RnR please :')

Bsion

Jakarta, 22.02.16

14:01 pm


	6. Chapter 6

_Baper?_

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Support Cast : Other Seventeen's member!

Rate : T

Genre : General, Humor

Disclaimer : Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi karakter dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Warning : Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa _slang_. Alur kecepetan. AU. Cerita gak sesuai Summary, payaah! Cerita nya juga gak sesuai Judul, lebih payaaahh!

Summary : Wonwoo lagi galau. Gak tau galauin apaan. Pokoknya Wonwoo lagi baper! SEVENTEEN FF! BoysxBoys! Meanie? Off course! Other Seventeen's couple!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lanjutkan seperti chapter kemarin, sekarang Wonwoo sama Junghan udah siap. Mereka sekarang lagi pemanasan di halaman depan rumahnya Wonwoo.

Meregangkan badan? Tengok kepala ke kanan ke kiri, ke atas ke bawah, miring kanan miring kiri delapan kali? Enggak lah! Pemanasan mereka mah beda!

"Bang cirengnye lama banget sih di angkatnye! Gerah di depan kompor! Panas!"

Wonwoo yang lagi jongkok di samping kaki abang gorengan ngeliatin Junghan yang sekarang ngejedai rambutnya. Tau jedai kan? Junghan mah gak mau kalah, ikutan pake jedai!

"Ngomong mau pemanasan, apaan nih malah jajan gorengan."

Wonwoo ngedumel. Dia bangun sambil cemberut.

"Cepetan ngape cirengnye lama banget! Saya doyannya cireng doang abang."

Junghan yang sempet denger dumelannya Wonwoo nyengir sambil ngambil risol sama lontong di gerobang abangnya.

"Udah panas nu dari tadi,"

Terus nyengir sambil makan dah. Wonwoo melengos. Dia duduk di bangku yang di sediain abangnya.

"Ngapain coba bang, lewat depan rumah saya? Jajan kan nih orang jadinye bang! Nih, juga nih, lama banget cirengnye! Ih abang saya doyannya cireng doang cepetan diangkat elah~"

Kumat deh Wonwoo manjanya. Abang gorengan aja dia –ck ya allah nu, muka doang galak kelakuannye ckck/?

"Iya mas onu bentar yak? Abang lupa tadi cirengnye abis, belum sempet goreng lagi, gak ngeh lewat sini ada mas onu ama neng nju."

NENG NJU?!

"Tuh tuh udeh tuh, angkat dong bang, ntar keburu siang nih pengen lari pagi."

"Wah mau lagi pagi nih? Lari dulu baru jajan ada juga."

Abang tukang gorengan ngangkat cireng yang udah mateng. Dia ngambil kertas terus ngisi cabe ke sana.

"Masih panas nih, minyaknya banyak, tunggu dulu yak?"

Junghan ngangguk terus duduk di samping Wonwoo, sekarang di tangannya udah megang tempe yang sekarang jadi pendamping lontongnya.

"Hai!"

Baru aja Junghan mau ngomong, ada orang yang nyapa mereka. Junghan sama Wonwoo ngalihin pandangannya ke depan. Ngeliat Seungcheol yang jalan bareng Mingyu ke arah mereka.

Junghan deg-degan. Dia ngelihin pandangan dengan nyoba fokus makan gorengannya dia. Wonwoo? Dia stay cool, padahal dalem hati juga dag-dig-dug bercampur gondok ngeliat Mingyu.

 _Cie yang keingetan tuker-tukeran lagu EKHM!_

"Hai!"

Junghan ngangkat kepala terus natep Seungcheol yang senyum ke arah mereka.

"Ha-"

"Hai bang! Gorengannya dong, asik nih kayanya makan gorengan."

JEGER/?

Junghan kaya di samber petir di pagi hari yang cerah.

Jangan bilang kalo... Seungcheol hai-haian dari tadi, itu... hai, ke,... abang gorengan...nya?

TAIK!

EEQeu!

Sial emang tuh orang-_ udah kerjaanya bikin baper! Nih lagi nongol-nongol-_

"Hai, hyungeul.."

Wonwoo ngedongkak. Natep Mingyu yang senyum ke arahnya dengan taring yang ngegemesin. Wonwoo smirk dikit terus datar lagi. Mingyu duduk di sampingnya.

"Baru abis lari pagi hyung?"

Wonwoo ngelirik dikit, terus ngegeleng.

"Belum jalan. Nih, Junghan jajan dulu."

Mingyu ngangguk. Dia senyum ke abang tukang gorengan yang senyum ke dia pas lagi ngasih cirengnya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, yang sebenernya gak ridho, nawarin Mingyu cirengnya. Yang untungnya –lah/? Mingyu ngegeleng kecil.

"Panas masa bang? Lontongnya lagi dong bang ambilin,"

Itu suara Junghan. Nih anak doyan amat ama lontong.

"Yang oncom kan isinye? Ck dari dulu doyannya yang itu mulu, nih cobain dong yang isinya wortel, enak kok."

Kalo yang itu abangnya lagi promosi.

"Gak lah, gak doyan. Wonu tuh!"

"Apaan! Gue gak doyan, bagi dong lontongnya bang, beli beli maksudnye :'v"

Abang tukang gorengan ngambil dua lontong terus di kasih ke Wonwoo.

"Sipp lah bang yang bayar Junghan yeh? Sipp lah"

Junghan yang lagi ngambil sambel kaga terima.

"Apaan?!"

"Saya yang bayar bang."

Wonwoo sama Junghan berengan noleh. Natep Mingyu yang senyum kalem.

"Kalo dia, saya yang bayar."

Dan mereka barengan lagi noleh ke kiri. Seungcheol yang asik makan bakwan di samping gerobak abangnya.

Junghan angkat alis, natep Seungcheol dengan senyum remeh –aih/?

"Beneran?"

Seungcheol ngangguk sambil smirk.

"Oke, jangan nyesel aja duit lo gue abisin. Bang! Looontong lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Taman komplek.

Sekarang Wonwoo sama Mingyu di sini. Di taman komplek yang rame banget udah kaya lagi di pasar malem. Mereka lari-lari kecil ngelilingin taman. Sempet ngeliat juga Jihoon sama Soonyoung asik makan batagor. –kok daritadi makan mulu/?

Kenapa mereka cuma berdua? Karena Junghan masih asik meres duitnya Seungcheol. Dan karena Wonwoo masih ada niat buat lari pagi, jadi dia lari duluan. Dan si Mingyu ini, dia pengen ngikut. Jadi deh mereka berdua sekarang.

Sebenernya sih Wonwoo males banget bareng sama ini cowok. Masih rada bete. Yah walaupun dia gak nolak pas Mingyu beliin dia minum. Ha! Itu mah beda cerita :'v yang gratis mana mau Wonu :'v ye gak/? :'v

Dan, emang dia itu gak pernah lagi pagi ya? Dia baru ngeh kalo taman ini ngelilingin tempat biasa dia jalan pulang pergi. Lebih tepatnya, dia baru tau kalo ada taman di sini. Ckck, nuuuu nu, ini taman udah ada dari lo belom lahir nu-_

"Hyung, istirahat dulu yuk."

Mingyu berhenti terus jalan ke arah kolam ikan yang rada sepi. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku kosong bentuk panda di sana. Wonwoo ngangguk terus duduk di samping Mingyu.

Untung Wonwoo bawa handuk kecil. Dia ngelap semua keringetnya terus dia ngambil kertas gak tau bekas apaan di sampingnya terus dia kipasin ke mukanya. Dan selama ngelakuin itu dia berasa di liatin, jadi dia nengok. Ke arah Mingyu yang lagi senyum ke dia.

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu ngegeleng, dia senyum sambil ngerebahin punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Lo percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama gak hyung?"

Wonwoo ngangkat alis terus lanjut lagi kipasan.

"Enggak."

Mingyu refleks noleh.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo ngelirik sedikit. Terus ngangkat bahu.

Mingyu balik lagi ngadep ke depan. ngeliatin anak kecil yang lagi main gak jauh dari mereka.

"Sebenernya ada yang pengen gue omongin hyung."

Wonwoo berhenti ngekipas terus noleh ke Mingyu. Dari samping, walaupun lagi keringetan gitu, masih aja ganteng. Sexy malah jadinya.

Lah nu! MIKIRIN APAAN?!

"Apaan?"

Mingyu noleh sambil senyum nunjukin taringnya.

"Gue.."

.

.

"Gue masih laper! Gue pengen bubur ayam!"

Junghan cemberut. Dia jalan sambil narikin tangannya Seungcheol yang pasrah.

"Han, lo udah makan dari tadi, ya allah.. nyebut han.."

Seungcheol yang pake baju basket dan celananya itu ngegeleng heran. Duitnya sih gak masalah, tapi napsu makannya Junghan masyallah...

"Gue lagi bete, gue lagi gak mood, gue pengen makan."

Seungcheol ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Junghan yang tadinya semangat jadi pelan gitu ngejawabnya?

Seungcheol berhenti. Dia balik megang tangannya Junghan yang daritadi narik-narik dia.

"Lo kenapa?"

Junghan buang muka.

"Gue kenapa? Gak kenapa-kenapa."

Seungcheol mencibir. Tangannya Junghan yang masih dia pegang dia goyangin pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Junghan ngegembungin kecil pipinya yang merah ngedenger nada lembut Seungcheol.

"Apaan sih?! Gak kenapa-kenapa! Udah ayok ah gue pengen bubur."

Seungcheol senyum kecil terus ngangguk. Dia jalan dan ngeeratin genggamannya.

Junghan buang muka.

"Makan mulu. Dasar! Emang gak takut gemuk?"

Junghan loncat ke depan Seungcheol sambil cemberut.

"Gak! Mau gendut kek mau kaga kek yang penting gue kenyang gue seneng."

Seungcheol, dengan senyumnya yang makin lebar ngangguk aja ngedenger Junghan. Dia narik Junghan biar jalan di sampingnya lagi, gak jalan mundur kaya tadi. Takut nabrak orang. Di sini udah mulai rame soalnya.

"Iya bawel sayang."

"Apaan sayang sayang?!"

Junghan buang mukanya dia yang merah. Seungcheol ketawa.

"Lupa belom official,"

Junghan cemberut.

"Bukannya lo suka ama Wonu?"

"Ha?"

Seungcheol berhenti terus natep Junghan dengan mulutnya yang mangap.

Junghan ngangkat bahu dan lanjutin jalannya. Sedikit narik Seungcheol yang masih diem di tempat.

Setelah jalan beberapa jauh, Junghan buka mulut lagi.

"Iya. Lo bukannya suka sama Wonu? Lo pernah main ke rumahnya kan?"

..

Junghan noleh ke Seungcheol yang gak bersuara daritadi.

Diem-diem Junghan kecewa. Seungcheol yang diem seolah-olah membenarkan kalo tebakannya Junghan bener. Dan emang bener... kan?

Junghan perlahan ngelepasin genggaman mereka. Dan pergerakan itu sukses ngebuat Seungcheol sadar dan langsung ngegenggam erat lagi tangannya Junghan.

"Lo salah paham. Gue waktu itu sebenernya mau main ke rumah lo. Tapi di sana sepi, kosong kayanya. Karena pas gue neken bel sampe ketuk pintu gak ada yang nyahut. Jadi gue jalan, keliling, terus ngeliat Wonwoo di belakang rumahnya. Yaudah gue samperin, gue godain. gitu.."

Junghan natep Seungcheol.

"Jadi lo gak suka sama Wonu?"

Seungcheol berhenti dan senyum sambil ngacak rambutnya Junghan.

"Ya gak lah. Gue udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama rp cheonsa yang aslinya lebih indah dari malaikat itu sendiri. Mungkin selama gue main rp, kita main rp, kita ngobrol gue ngerasa kalo image yang lo buat sama sekali gak ada sifat malaikatnya.

Lo cuek, lo ngambekan, lo gampang marah, lo sensitif. Dan gue juga gak ngerti gimana bisa suka sama lo. Gue bukannya gak berani buat nembak lo tapi karena gue rasa waktunya selalu gak tepat. Gue ngerasa, dengan kita ngobrol kaya gini aja, dengan hubungan kita yang kaya gini aja itu udah cukup buat gue. Dengan dari cara lo chat gue, chatan kita yang nunjukin kalo lo nyaman chat sama gue aja itu udah cukup.

Dan bohong kalo gue bilang gue gak pernah ngarep buat punya hubungan yang lebih sama lo. gue pengen, banget. Sampe gue ngerasa gue gila sendiri mikirin itu, gimana cara ngungkapinnya.

Terlebih kemarin, lo sempet ngegalauin seseorang kan di status lo? itu sempet bikin gue... –drop? Oke, bilang lah gue lebay. Ini cuma rp dan gue dengan dongonya bener-bener jatuh cinta sama lo. bahkan setelah tau lo aslinya kaya gimana, itu tetep gak ngerubah rasa suka gue ke lo. oke lah kita baru ketemu dua kali, tapi gue udah suka sama lo dari dulu. Dulu-dulu banget sejak gue pertama kali main rp. 7 -8 bulan yang lalu.

Mungkin buat orang, rp itu cuma permainan. Tapi menurut gue rp juga sumber belajar gue. Tempat gue belajar banyak hal. Di mana di sana gue belajar gimana bersabar saat orang ngacangin gue. Belajar melepaskan di saat orang yang gue sempet taksir jadian sama orang lain. Dan juga, belajar berteman bahkan mencintai seseorang yang kita gak tau dia siapa. Belajar menjadi seseorang yang tulus tanpa melihat kekurangan/kelebihan orang itu.

Junghan... gue ngerasa bersyukur banget bisa kenal sama lo. lo mengajarkan gue yang terakhir tadi. Mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Junghan.. makasih.."

Junghan nutup matanya. Nikmatin gimana lembutnya Seungcheol nyium keningnya dia. Diam-diam, Junghan senyum. Dia maju dan meluk Seungcheol erat.

"I love you Choi Seungcheol. Makasih karena udah bersedia di tembak cupid untuk jatuh cinta ke gue. Gue gak pernah kepikiran kalo lo suka sama gue dari dulu. Dan sekarang gue gak tau harus ngomong apa.."

Junghan ketawa kecil, dia ngedongkakin kepalanya. Natap Seungcheol yang juga senyum ke dia.

"Makasih Seungcheol.. makasih.."

Junghan makin mejamin matanya. Seungcheol yang meluk dia erat gini ngebuat dia nyaman. Gak perduli kaos baksetnya Seungcheol yang basah karena keringet.

"I love you too, bae.."

Seungcheol tersenyum lega... akhirnya...

"Mungkin habis ini gue harus berterima kasih ke orang yang udah nyiptain rp!"

Junghan ketawa kecil, dia ngelepas pelukan mereka terus balik lagi ngegenggam tangannya Seungcheol.

"Emang tau siapa?"

"Kaga!"

Mereka ketawa. Ngelanjutin lagi jalannya mereka yang sempet berhenti karena confess tadi.

"Ayok makan mie ayam!"

"Gak mau! Maunya bubur!"

"Mie ayam!"

"Bubur!"

"Yaudah deh, aku cinta kamu!"

"Apaan sih?!"

"Ih mukanya merah! Lucu banget sih?"

"Seungcheol!"

"Wkwkwk "

.

.

:') romantis banget sih :')

.

.

"Jihoon! Aaa~"

Jihoon cemberut. Dia ngebuka mulutnya dengan muka yang merah.

"aaaaa~aum!"

Soonyoung ketawa. Dia ngusap noda yang ada di ujung bibirnya Jihoon yang makan batagornya malu-malu.

HAH! MAKAN BATAGOR AJA SUAP-SUAPAN! -_

HARGAIN DONG YANG JOMBLO! SAKIT TAU GAK NGELIATINNYA!

-_ abaikan.

"Jihoon.. lo masih belum jawab pertanyaan gue..."

Jihoon minum airnya dia. Ngelirik Soonyoung yang sekarang cemberut lewat ujung matanya.

"Emang lo ada nanya ke gue?"

"Emang gue gak ada nanya ke lo?"

Sekarang, Jihoon yang cemberut.

"Apaan sih malah nanya balik."

Soonyoung senyum. Dia gak kuat lihat Jihoon yang ngegemesin banget cemberut gitu.

"Gue suka sama lo Jihoon. Gue sayang sama lo. Gue cinta sama lo dengan segenap hati dan kesungguhan yang gue punya. Sebagai Kwon Soonyoung, maupun sebagai Hopiting. Lee Jihoon alias Wujiun."

Jihoon buang muka.

Apaan sih?! Ih~

Soonyoung ngangkat tangannya. Ngusak rambutnya Jihoon yang lagi gigitin bibir.

Plis lah Soonyoung gak kuat sumpah!

"Lee Jiho-"

"Dasar bego! Kalo gue gak nerima gue gak bakalan mau di suapin sama lo, bodoh."

Soonyoung nyengir. Jihoon yang ngomong dengan malu-malu gitu bikin dia makin gemes.

Dan bener aja, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung nerjang Jihoon. Meluk makhluk menggemaskan tingkat dewa itu dengan erat banget.

"LEE JIHOON SARANGHAE!"

"BODOH!"

.

.

Ini juga romantis banget sih huu :''''''''')

.

.

"Gue suka sama lo."

"Ha?"

Wonwoo melongo. Dengan backsound dari dalam hati berupa nada _dugdugdugdugdugdug_ gitu/?

Mingyu senyum. Dia ngeleha napas pendek terus natep depan dan balik lagi nyenderin badannya ke sana.

"Gue suka sama lo. Gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang gak lo percaya itu ke lo. Gue ngerasain gimana jantung gue berdetak dengan ritme yang gak kaya biasanya saat pertama kali ngeliat lo. Gue ngerasain gimana perasaan seneng yang masuk ke gue di saat gue natep lo. Gue ngerasain gimana gilanya gue mikirin lo. Pengen ketemu sama lo. Gue kangen sama lo. Dan gimana gilanya gue pengen meluk lo sekarang juga. Gak pengen ngelepasin lo.

Anggap aja gue gila. Iya. Gue emang gila. Karena lo. Jeon Wonwoo. Oke, bilang aja gue garing, tapi ini serius hyung.

Gue juga gak tau, tapi.."

Mingyu ngehela napas.

"Gue jatuh cinta sama lo. Gue cinta sama lo. Gue cinta sama lo. Gue cinta sama lo. Gue cin-hppttt."

Wonwoo ngebekep mulut Mingyu pake botol aqua yang udah abis isinya. Mukanya dia mateng. Merah. Malu.

"Puah!"

Mingyu ngebuang botol itu ke tempat sampah di samping kanannya. Kepalanya langsung noleh ke Wonwoo yang sekarang malah ngegatakin kepalanya. Di jambak-jambak juga.

"Akh! Hyung! Aduh! Sakit hyung!"

Wonwoo cemberut. Dia nonjokin bahunya Mingyu. Bikin itu cowok satu meringis, tapi sambil nahan ketawa juga.

Abisnya... Wonwoo manis banget. Biar lagi brutal gini juga. Cute banget.

Mingyu nyengir. Dia nahan tangannya Wonwoo yang mau ngejambakin dia lagi. Sedangkan itu cowok manis satu ngebuang mukanya yang merah.

"Bego!"

Mingyu ketawa. Entah kenapa tapi dia ngerasa, kalo dia gak bakalan dapet penolakan.

"Gue benci sama lo! gue benci! Benci banget! Benci benci benci dah!"

Wonwoo cemberut.

"Gue gak suka! Lo php! Gue benci sama lo tau! Gue benci! Ih! Gue JeBeanSvt! Gue dia! Gue main rp! Terus gue suka sama Mr. kemwrist! terus gue tau kalo namanya aslinya Mingyu, Kim Mingyu! gue juga tau orangnya! Terus gue makin suka sama dia! Tapi semalem dia malah bilang suka sama orang lain! Terus hari ini nembak gue! Bego! Gue benci sama lo tau gak! Gue benci! Huu~ mamah~"

Mingyu nahan senyum. Dia bales meluk Wonwoo yang sekarang ngerengek di bahunya. Walaupun sempet kaget karena tau Wonwoo main rp dan jadi orang yang dia suka di rp, dia nutupin itu dengan senyumnya –asik/?

"Itu tandanya kita jodoh hyung.."

"Jodoh apaan~"

Wonwoo masih ngerengek. Dia gigitin bajunya Mingyu yang sekarang malah ketawa-tawa. Dan mukanya Wonwoo makin mateng karena Mingyu nyium kepalanya.

"I Love you hyung..."

Mingyu senyum lebar dan makin erat meluk Wonwoo yang mula bales meluk dia.

"I love you too, Kim Mingyu bego.."

.

.

.

.

 _Roleplayer. Fakeworld yang mengajarkan gue banyak hal. Dari sesuatu yang gue anggap permainan dengan gak ada guna sama sekali, malah jadi guru untuk hidup gue. Di rp, gue belajar banyak banget hal bermanfaat dari sana. Bahkan, sampe ketemu sama orang gue cintai. Seseorang yang mungkin aja jadi jodoh gue. Dengan hal kecil ini aja, mengajarkan gue kalo, kita emang gak bisa melihat sesuatu dengan rendah. Karena apa yang kita lihat itu gak selamanya bener. Mungkin emang rp itu jagonya bikin baper. Dan kalo lo gak mau baper, yah jangan main rp! Atau lo akan berakhir seperti gue. Yah kalo nasib lo sebagus gue, kalo enggak?!_

 _Hehe. Main rp itu boleh, gak ada yang larang, tapi awas aja kalo sampe baper._

 _Inget ya, jangan baper! Oke?_

 _Jangan apa?_

 _BAPER!_

 **-END-**

Woooooooo!

Baper? End dengan tidak jelasnya :'v wkwk :'v

Waktu libur gue masih tersisa seminggu lagi nih :'v dan gue ada banyak banget project untuk ff kelanjutan baper? ini :'v

Bantu vote lagi ya? :'3

1\. Soonyoung's Nephew -Oneshot- (SoonHoon) T

2\. -Chaptered- (Friendship -Meanie-) T

3\. Miskin -Chaptered- (Seventeen's couple or Friendship?) T

4\. Sex Enough (Meanie) M

5\. Cat!Gyu -Oneshot- (Meanie) M

6\. Izinkan selamanya -Oneshot- (belum ditentukan) T

7\. My _brengsek_ Teacher (Hushband) -Chaptered- (Meanie) M

8\. Baby Cupid (seventeen's member) -Chaptered- T

9\. Amnesia -Oneshot- (Meanie) T

10\. Breakup! -Oneshot- (Meanie; SoonHoon) T

Nah, kalo gak salah kemarin yang menang vote banyak itu Miskin.

Nah gue bingung mau bikinnya kaya gimana :'v miskin sama asrama yang chp 1 nya udah jadi :'v tapi gue ragu wkwk :'v bantu ya please :'''')

Makasih buat yang udah Review/Fav/Follow :'v /bow/ Gomawo!

Maaf gak bisa balesin review soalnya gak pernah bisa buka di pc sih :'3

BIG THANKS TO:

 **iryanisolecha** **,** **DaeMinJae** **,** **jihansyavira00** **,** **bizzleSTarxo** **,** **Iceu Doger** **,** **mypockymg17** **,** **DianaPark96** **,** **Nyanyanyanya** **,** **Anna-Love 17Carats** **,** **parkcheonsafujoshi** **,** **Panda Qingdao** **,** **Yeri960** **,** **SweetHoon** **,** **abibaek** **,** **tinkuerbxlle** **,** **svtmeanie** **,** **tutihandayani** **,** **dedeqcubangs** **,** **270** **,** **JejeKyu Red Sapphire** **,** **CloudsPeach** **,** **Naegahosh cakep** **,** **susu murni nasional tenenet tet tet** **,** **Guest** **(1),** **Uhee** **,** **nandassi** **,** **kookies** **,** **wnwxx** **,** **yukiyukaji** **,** **araraaa** **,** **GameSMl** **,** **jeonjk** **,** **zhulfiana** **,** **baekpaper** **,** **Sonewbamin** **,** **jxngwoo** **,** **aryasmn** **,** **blabla** **,** **bangtanxo** **,** **kureyrey** **,** **5261** **,** **TASDENIM** **,** **sailing2000** **,** **bydnunas** **,** **tiannunna** **,** **cassiesvt** **,** **Firdha858** **,** **Evie17gyu** **,** **newmansae** **,** **Baby Yoongi** **,** **Jeoan022** **,** **riani98** **,** **XiayuweLiu** **,** **KimMinus** **,** **MarkeuRookies** **,** **TanHee** **,** **ChubbyMinland** **,** **yuvikimm97** **,** **17MissCarat** **,** **mingyussi** **,** **Newbiebarbie00** **,** **pacarnya DK** **,** **SintaAstina** **,** **Guest** **(2),** **kimtaejin** **,** **Baek Gain** **,** **A Y P** **,** **mingyoukes** **,** **Pndaa** **,** **Jameelah Jamil** **,** **ohyuns** **,** **,** **imiinnn** **,** **grayesoul** **,** **meanieonfire** **,** **ranisaputrii** **,** **syahaaz** **,** **Love virus** **,** **wonwoojinie3001** **,** **yayaerma1** **,** **hiluph166** **,** **nadiyaulya02** **,** **Bbangssang** **,** **BLUEFIRE0805** **,** **gg0098** **,** **stephanie chwe** **,** **idungiveasht** **,** **Roxxy** **,** **msyn** **,** **Honeylili** **,** **Virginia381** **,** **Aya808** **,** **misevt** (ini kamu gimana caranya bisa nangkring disini/? :'v), **AXXL70** **,** **haiiiii** **,** **BakaNone** **,** **svtvisual** **,** **mongyu0604** **,** **95** **,** **Ntaekookie** **,** **fierylilacxx** **,** **gurleks9** **,** **Cungik** **,** **Guest** **(3).**

Gomawo untuk reviewnya /bow/

Dan KABAR GEMBIRA/? BWL sedang dalam proses pengerjaan, cie wkwk :'v

Buat yang nanya kapan di lanjut, minggu ini di update kok bwl nya bareng sama dua atau tiga ff oneshot yang lain hehe :'v bismilah :'v

Dah, makasih yaa udah mau ngikutin ini ff abal-abal satu :'v

GOMAWO /deep bow/

Bsion

Jakarta, 09/03/2016

0.03 am


End file.
